Of Arabians and Dancing Swords
by Latanya
Summary: A rich young woman comes to Egypt in order to buy more Arabian horses for her stud in New Zealand but when her grandfather Kareem Bahil decides to play matchmaker with her and the man she brought the horses off, her life gets turned upside down
1. Chapter one: Dresses, veils and handsome

**Of Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn). However, I do own all that I created [Jessica-Tahirah and Ali are mine]. 

Chapter one: Dresses, veils and handsome warriors.

            She stepped out onto the dusty Cairo Street, her boots echoing through the narrow alleyway they had just come out of. Beside her walked her best friend, a tall Frenchman named Ali. Dressed in long black cotton pants and a loose white cotton shirt, she wore her long blond hair pulled back in a French braid.            

            "Tahirah, do we really want to be walking around Cairo like this?" Ali muttered, "Just think of what those Arab men will be thinking when they see you traversing around with your head bared."

            "They'll think that I am a tourist Ali, and isn't that just what we are? Tourists? Come on, we've got to find Mohammad so he can take us to this meeting this afternoon. The sooner I can buy those horses the sooner we can go home to New Zealand." She shrugged, her glittering blue eyes watching for any danger.

            Ali shuddered, "I really don't like the idea of going outside of the city with that strange Arab man to meet even stranger nomadic Arab men. Tahirah, can't you just send one of your assistants to get these horses rather than going yourself?"

            "I am not a coward to stay behind doors simply because I am a woman in a country where woman are expected to be veiled." Her voice rose in pitch, reminding Ali of who had the power.

            A man dressed in black robes heard her and reached over to grab Ali's arm, "You should not let your wife walk about like that or let her tell you what to do."

            "She's not my wife…." Ali gulped, staring up at the tattooed face of the Arab man, "Rather, she's my boss and my best friend."

            The man glanced at Tahirah and frowned, "All women should be veiled in public, even tourists. They are to precious to walk about where any man can see them. She is beautiful and gifted with golden hair, should one of the rich want her, she will be kidnapped and never returned."

            Tahirah walked over to a stall and picked up a dress made from deep crimson silk, "Ali, you should see this! Isn't it a beautiful –" She turned around and saw Ali speaking to a stranger. "Ali what are you doing?"

            He glanced at her, "Tahirah, darling, this man here recommends that you find a nice veil to wear. You know, one that'll hid your lovely blond hair."

            "Western women are considered exotic and fetch a large sum in some circles. Perhaps you should consider the traditional way that a women dresses as a safe way to survive." The black robed man growled, studying the woman.

            She snorted back laughter, "Charming suggestion, I tried that last night. Do you know how long it takes to arrange a headscarf so that it hides the color of my hair and my face? Well, I won't wear one unless it's absolutely necessary. Besides, I'm a triple Dan in Karate and a first Dan in Japanese sword fighting. I do not think I should have to many troubles defending my own life."

            "A woman who fights! Yes, you would be worth a lot on the slave market. Take my advice Miss Tahirah and dress as a women should."

            Studying the Arab man's face, Tahirah smiled at the tattoos on his forehead and cheeks. She didn't know any Arabic though she was fluent in five different languages. Murmuring in French, she shrugged and glanced back the stall where an older woman stood watching them, her face veiled by a white cloth. "Should I choose to do so, I would do so of my own accord and in my own fashion. No man has rule over me."

            He reached over and caught her chin, "In Egypt, men have rule over women and women do as their men tell them. You should listen to what I tell you."

            "Yes and I should best be going or I shall be late to my meeting. Thank you for your suggestion good sir and I shall give it all due consideration. But as I will not be here for any longer than a week, I do not fear to much." She bowed her head and signaled to Ali to follow her.

            The Arab man watched her go, shaking his head. "That woman shall not remain free for very long. She is to beautiful and to desirable for the servants of rich Sheiks to let her pass by."

            Turning about, he disappeared off towards the desert where the rest of his people were to be found waiting for him. His last thought about Tahirah being 'May Allah protect that strange western woman from what ever dangers she might face.'

            Sighing, Tahirah was quick to negotiate her way through the streets to Mohammad's home. He would be waiting for them to arrive so that he could take them to this desert chief that possessed a great many Arabian horses she might be able to buy from him. 

            The guard at the door let Tahirah and Ali in, glancing her over with a disdainful look to his face. Mohammad was in his study, reading a London newspaper while he waited for her to appear. When he saw how his New Zealander friend was dressed, he sent a maid off to get some respectable clothing for a woman to wear.

            "Jessica Alexander! Come in! Come in! I have just sent a woman to get you decent clothing for this meeting and I hope you will not be angry at me for doing so." He rose and held out his hands to her.

            She cringed, "Mohammad, you know I detest being called by the kenning of Jessica. Please, call me Tahirah like everyone else does but my grandparents."

            "Lady Jessica-Tahirah Alexander, welcome to my home." A woman entered through a back door, followed by two maids bearing with them an elegant dress and headscarf for Tahirah.

            "Adara, how lovely to see you." She smiled sweetly, "I hope that dress that you have there is not for me to wear."

            Mohammad nodded to his wife, "Adara, you can take her off to dress while I finish my paper. Make sure she is perfect because you are Medjai and will know what Ardeth Bey will tolerate."

            Ushered out of the room by the three women, Tahirah turned around to signal to Ali urgently. He smiled, laughing at her being taken away to be clothed in a dress. Grinning, Ali glanced at Mohammad and waited for the Arab to say something to him about Tahirah.

            Adara closed the door, sliding the bolt home. She nodded to the two maids who made Tahirah stand still while they made sure the dress was the right size. Swearing at them in German, she was glad that they didn't understand a single word she was saying.

            "Adara, why are you doing this? You know I hate dresses of any sort unless they are Indian or Japanese. And what did Mohammad mean when he called you Medjai and said that you would know what this Ardeth Bey… I think that was what his name was… would tolerate." She switched over to English to speak to Adara.

            The Egyptian woman smiled peacefully and shrugged, "Tahirah, you are going to meet with one of the Chiefs of the Medjai. Ardeth Bey is a powerful man and he - like the rest of the Medjai - believe that women should wear veils in public. If you want to buy these horses from him, you must concede to dressing as a woman is expected to in this country. Will you do this?"

            Sighing, she nodded her head, "Alright Adara! I shall wear this dress you have for me."

            "Well then, will you take your pants and shirt off so my maids can dress you." Adara smiled again, her whole expression lightening up.

            Doing as she was told, Tahirah stripped off her pants and shirt while the two maids prepared to dress her. First they put her in the dress before finding a brush and released her hair from its confining braid. While one brushed her hair, which fell to the top of her thighs in fine strands of rich golden-blond, the other applied a little makeup to her face. When they were done with that, Adara came over and arranged the veil, as it should be worn.

            Taking her out to Mohammad, Adara bowed to her husband and murmured that Tahirah was ready to leave. He stood up, touched Adara's hand gently before turning to look Tahirah over.

            "And Ardeth Bey will find this acceptable wife?" He asked.

            "Of course he shall and he will know that it was I who dressed her." Adara replied softly.

            "Then let us depart! Come Tahirah and Ali, we have business to attend to." Mohammad smiled and led them out to the awaiting cars.

            They drove towards the outer edge of the city, where civilization met the desert. As they drew near to the assigned meeting place, Tahirah noticed some tents set up in the distance with horses tethered near by. The beauty of the Arabians these people owned struck her and her desire to have a few grew stronger. Tahirah was by no means a poor woman though she had exiled herself from the English court to live in New Zealand where she could run her own Arabian Horse Farm. Her father's side of the family was very strict English nobility while her mother had been the daughter of an Egyptian politician. Hence her name was half English and half Egyptian.

            Black robed Medjai warriors were waiting for them and they opened the doors of the five vehicles in which Mohammad, Tahirah, Ali and Mohammad's guards had come in. The men all stared at Tahirah as she followed Mohammad towards the main camp.

            Tahirah recognized the tattoos on the faces of the Medjai as being the same as those, which had been on the face of the man she and Ali had met in the city that morning. She glanced at Ali to see if he had realized the same thing and saw a pained expression on his face. One of the Medjai let the three of them into a large tent with a smile on his face.

            Ardeth Bey looked up and saw Mohammad with the man he had met that morning and the woman as well. She was dressed in a black dress which fell to her feet and which had sleeves all the way to her wrists. Her face was covered with a black veil and her hair was loose, falling all the way to below her bottom. The dress was layers of black silk embroidered with silver and it fell nicely, accenting her slender form with all its womanly curves. When her eyes met his, she startled, her face showing how shocked she was.

            "Mohammad Hamish, it has been some time since we met last. Tell me, who is this woman you bring with you to our meeting?" Ardeth rose and held his hand out to Mohammad in greeting.

            "She is Lady Jessica-Tahirah Shari Alexander, daughter of Lord William Alexander and Zarifa Bahil. She is the reason why I arranged this meeting." Mohammad replied quickly, glancing around at his two companions. "The Frenchman is Ali Dumas, companion and guard of Lady Alexander."

            Moving over to Tahirah, Ardeth pulled the veil from her face and smiled, "I thought you did not believe in wearing veils to cover your face Lady Tahirah Alexander yet here you are in my tent dressed as a woman should be dressed."

            She stared up into his eyes angrily; her desire to own some of his horses the only thing stopping her from arguing with him. "I'm sure you're happy to see I took your advice?"

            "I doubt that you did. It seems more likely that Adara Hamish dressed you for what you wear is in the style of what a Medjai woman wears." He chuckled. "Now Mohammad, speak to me. Why have you brought her here?"

            "I spoke to your man about an English woman who desired to purchase several Arabian horses to ship to her estate in New Zealand. When she approached me about this, I thought of your magnificent horses and so, spoke to one of your warriors and sent him with a letter to you." The man spoke.

            The warrior chief studied Tahirah, "She wishes to buy some of our horses? For what cause? Surely she has many horses of her own."

            "May I speak or shall you egotistical men forbid me because I am a woman?" She growled, her blue eyes still locked on Ardeth.

            "Speak then and say what ever it is that you must say." He commanded.

            "I run an estate in New Zealand where I breed Arabian horses. Because of this, I desired to purchase some horses of fine breeding and good bloodlines which I could introduce to my herd." Tahirah's voice rung out with barely a quiver as she spoke to the Medjai chief.

            "How many horses exactly do you wish to buy?" Ardeth asked, looking around at Mohammad and Ali.

            "At least two stallions and perhaps five or more mares. It is not as if I cannot afford it for, as Mohammad knows, I am a rich in my own right and an heiress to billions as it is." 

            Stunned, he turned around to look her over again. Her face was still uncovered though her stance was one that showed she was ready for just about anything. The long, rich, dark golden blond hair that fell down the length of her back was exotic, as were the stunning blue eyes though her general features were slightly Egyptian. Her skin was not the white that was traditionally English but was, in fact, a pale shade of coffee. One most women, the combination would be seen as unattractive but on her, it was beautiful. Ardeth knew that she would make a wonderful wife to a man but he would have to be strong enough to control her independence.

            "And what if I will not sell any of our horses to you? What shall you do then?" He asked, not taking his eyes off her.

            Tahirah smiled, "I should try anything in my power to convince you to sell and if you should still refuse, I would find someone else who would not refuse me this. Consider yourself warned about one thing, I always get my way."

            "And woe to he who would dare to defy her will." Ali muttered, speaking for the first time since they arrived there.

            "Mohammad, would you kindly excuse us? Take the man with you." Tahirah turned her head towards her companions and smiled slightly. "I wish to speak to the Medjai alone."

            Nodding, the Egyptian took Ali out of the tent with him though they only stood just outside of the tent. Ardeth raised an eyebrow and watched Tahirah walk around the tent slowly.

            "Why did you do that?" He asked softly.

            She turned around to him and smiled, "Now tell me fierce desert warrior, how many horses can I purchase from you and for how much each? I do not want to stay in this country for too long because as soon as my grandfather finds out that I am here, he will have me brought to him and no doubt, he has some ideas on who he would like to see his only grandchild married to."

            "You are not married then? Has no man offered?" Ardeth spoke the question as if it was more important than anything else.

            "Oh, I have had many men court me but I have no desire to marry a man who I do not love truly. I believe that there is only one true love for each of us and I will not consider any man who I do not love with all my heart. Not that it matters to you." She smiled faintly, her mind momentarily turned from the reason why she was there.

            "And your father has not arranged your marriage for you?"

            "My parents are both dead. They died in an accident while I was here in Egypt visiting my grandfather." 

            Ardeth bowed his head, "I am sorry for you Miss Alexander. Now, back to the horses, I have with me several well breed horses that you may like."

            She smiled brightly, her eyes loosing the sad glint they had in them, "I should like to see these horses then and discover if there are any that I like."

            Nodding, the Medjai chief led her out of the tent and out towards the horses with Ali, Mohammad, Mohammad's guards and a handful of the Medjai following them. Ardeth walked closely beside her and quickly reached over so that he could fasten her veil over her face again. When Tahirah saw the horses, she was bubbling with excitement over the fact that she might be able to purchase some of the fine animals she saw before her.

            He led her up to a group of mares and pointed first to a dapple-grey mare then to three chestnuts of varying shades. "Those four I would sell to you."

            "They are all beautiful." Tahirah approached each and ran her hands along their legs to see if they were sound before looking in their mouths to discover their ages. Not a single one of them gave her any trouble and her heart went out to them.

            Ali checked them as well, "Tahirah, they're all in lovely condition, none of them are over seven years of age and none of them seem to be vicious. Keep them in mind."

            "I will. In fact, I don't think I need to look at any more mares." She was literally glowing with joy.

            "Will you come and look at some more horses Miss? I have a few more that I think you would like." Ardeth nodded thoughtfully. He had known that she would like the four he had just shown to her.

            They moved on to a stallion of a dark cream color and an attentive, friendly face. Tahirah was a little unsure if she liked him up until she started to handle him, checking his confirmation and age. The stallion was so friendly and kept nudging her gently while nibbling on her dress.

            "Ali, he is a stunning animal. Do you think?" She whispered.

            He nodded, "The horse has a good temperament and I think he would pass it on to any foals he sired. Why not get him if you can?"

            "Most certainly." She spoke, turning to Ardeth. "Those four mares and this stallion, I would like to purchase. Now, have you one more stallion and one to maybe two more mares?"

            "I think I have two more mares you will like. As for another stallion, I have the prefect horse for you." He flashed her a grin.

            Leading her over to where there were two mares tethered together, Ardeth pointed at them thoughtfully. "They are sisters, a year apart. The grey is ten and the brown is nine."

            Going through the same process as she had with the previous horses, Tahirah had to admit that most of the horses she had seen were lovely creatures and if she could, she would take them all home. Deciding that she would take the grey but not the brown because she wasn't to sure about the brown's temperament, Tahirah told this to Ali who agreed. Listening in, Ardeth sent one of his men to go and bring the second stallion he wished to show to Tahirah.

            When she looked up to see a Medjai warrior leading a coal black stallion towards them she fell in love with the horse. He was around 15.3 HH, black with a dark grey mane and tail and a noble carriage. His head was held high and his ears were forward attentively. Prancing about on the spot when the man stop leading him, the stallion nickered softly to Ardeth, who stroked his neck gently.

            "My god, could there be anything on this earth who is more prefect than he?" Tahirah whispered to herself, not sure if she meant the horse or the man. Walking over to the stallion, she held out her hand so that he caught her scent, she stroked his nose softly. "You want to sell this magnificent stallion to me? You must be mad."

            Ardeth shook his head, "No, I would gift him to you. There is another stallion who I would sell to you but this horse, I would have you keep as your own."

            Another of the men had led a light brown stallion over. Ali, seeing that Tahirah was busy with the black, went over and checked the brown over. He had to admit that both were lovely but he knew that Tahirah would take the black no matter what.

            "Do you find the brown satisfactory?" Ardeth called over to Ali, turning away from Tahirah.

            "Indeed I do. Which one do you want Tahirah?" Ali replied.

            "She's buying the brown for I am making a gift of the black to her." The chief laughed at the expression on Ali's face. "It is the least I can do for her."

            He gave orders to his men to separate the four mares and the two stallions that Tahirah was to buy and to take them away from the main herd. Ardeth then gave orders concerning the black. She watched as the stallion was led away and sighed sadly. He was truly magnificent.

            "Let us return to the tent to discuss a price for these horses Lady Alexander." Ardeth led the way back to the tent they had left some time ago.

            Offering her a seat on a pile of cushions, he waited for her to speak.

            "I will give you eight thousand pounds for the horses." She offered, knowing that it was more than he expected and less than she would be willing to pay.

            "That is a large amount for six of our horses." He was stunned.

            "I would pay more than that for a horse like the black in America." Tahirah murmured, doubting if she could find a stallion more magnificent than the black in America.

            Ardeth shook his head, "I cannot let you pay that much for the horses unless you buy more."

            "You want less for them?" She was shocked. "I will pay no less than eight thousand for horses of such quality."

            Ali agreed, "For six well breed Arabians like that, you would be paying over two thousand pounds each in America or anywhere in Europe. Tahirah is offering you less than she would be expected to pay anywhere else."

            Resting a hand on Ardeth's shoulder, Mohammad told him, "Take it Ardeth Bey because if you argue, she will only raise the amount she will pay you."

            Shaking his head, Ardeth opened his mouth to argue once more. "I cannot expect you to pay that much for six horses Lady Alexander."

            Putting her hands on her hips, Tahirah turned to Ali, "How much did I give to you to bring with us?"

            "Twenty-five thousand pounds because you expected to pay about two thousand per horse and you were not sure of how many you would be able to buy." He replied.

            "Give Mr Bey eighteen thousand for the horses. I will have no more arguments from him." She rested her blazing blue eyes on the handsome warrior chief who looked ready to argue some more. "Do not think to refuse my offer Mr Bey or I shall pay the entire twenty-five thousand pounds and take that brown mare as well."

            Raising his hands, Ardeth spoke in Arabic, "Allah give me strength to deal with this woman." He took the money from Ali without another word and placed it in a bag beside his scimitar.

            "Right. Now, when can you have the horses brought to my villa on the far side of Cairo?" She asked him, a content smile on her face.

            "The horses will be there tomorrow morning and I will bring them myself. Which house exactly is yours?" He responded.

            Giving him the instructions to find her villa, Tahirah couldn't help but pray that he would not come. The Medjai chief was to compelling and she felt like she was going to faint if he came near her again. When all was said and done, Mohammad ushered her out of the tent and back towards the cars while Ardeth watched them go, his eyes on her constantly.__


	2. Chapter two: Horses and kata at dawn

**Of Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy (damn) or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn). NOTE: Tahirah is an Egyptian name, which means "pure". I got the name from babynames.com, which is a site I use to find names all the time.

Chapter two: Horses and kata at dawn.

            When they got back to the villa, Tahirah remained in the dress though she removed the veil. Having been in if for several hours now, she had decided that it was quite comfortable and she would have one of her tailors try to copy the design once she got out of Egypt. Ali was tired and settled down in a couch to read a book while she couldn't seem to settle down and kept pacing around her bedroom. 

            "Why can't I sit down peacefully and do something useful like read or write or sew? By god, there has got to be something I can do to calm myself down!" She cried out softly, resting her elbows on the windowsill to stare out over the desert though she could not see it.

            The night had come some half an hour after Mohammad had dropped them off. Through the whole trip back to the Alexander villa, the Egyptian had lectured Tahirah in what she had done wrong while dealing with Ardeth Bey. He then went on to explain why Ardeth had been so shocked at the price she was willing to pay for the horses as no one would pay that much for a horse in Egypt. She had replied that the horses she had brought were worth more than what she paid.

            Shivering, Tahirah walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black raw silk pants and a high neck, long sleeved shirt. She struggled out of the dress and pulled the warmer clothes on happily before collapsing down on her bed to think.

            '_Why did he give me that stallion as a gift? I would have paid anything for that horse anywhere else and yet that man gave him to me. It was obvious that they all knew that the black is a valuable horse. They are both so perfect… wait, what am I talking about? The stallion is perfect but I have no comment on the man who gifted him to me. These Arab cultures are so different to my own._' She shook her head and sat up, sure that she had heard the dinner bell. "I must go down and eat."

            Walking out of her room, Tahirah proceeded to bound on down the stairs to the dining room where Ali was already seated, along with Jack and Michael, her two guards. Taking her place at the head of the table, the Alexander woman remained silent, even when Ali said grace over the meal. 

            She was absentminded as she picked at her meal and paid no attention to what was going on around her. Ali watched her carefully, wondering what could possibly be the matter. Little did he know that Tahirah was playing in her mind the whole afternoon that they had spent with the Medjai in order to try and find out why she had been given the magnificent stallion. 

            When the meal was over, she silently departed their company and disappeared into the bathroom en-suit for a long bath. Tahirah relaxed completely in the water and soon found herself drifting off into badly needed sleep. She convinced herself to struggled out of the bath and to dry off. Doing so, she soon pulled on her nightdress, which was made of similar silk to the dress that Adara had given her to wear. She dragged herself into bed and curled up under the warm quilts and was soon fast asleep.

            During the night she had a strange dream about the black stallion that Ardeth had gifted to her. She dreamt that she took the stallion with the other horses back to New Zealand safely and that he proved to be a truly magnificent animal. However, the dream took her on further to one day when she took the stallion out for a ride on in the fields when upon getting off to bathe in one of the hot springs and leaving him tethered to a tree, the stallion turned into Ardeth Bey. He then proceeded to seduce her into his arms and she went willingly to him.

            Sitting up, Tahirah gasped for breath, holding a hand to her heart. It had all been so real and she didn't know what to think about it. Glancing about for a clock, she discovered that it was almost dawn and got out of bed, feeling strangely stiff. Getting dressed, she wore a pair of loose silk pants and a long sleeved silk shirt – both items being strong material and both being black. Taking a pair of katana from a draw, she headed down to the courtyard for kata.

            Performing her ritual stretches, Tahirah warmed her body up and loosened her muscles before drawing the two Japanese swords and going through some basic, warming moves. Once she felt that she could do kata without harming herself, Tahirah threw herself into the more vigorous and elaborate moves. She cleared her mind of all thoughts but those of how beautiful the dawn was. Everything was instinctive and the movement of the blades through the air calmed her down to the point where harmony with-in her heart, mind and soul was achieved.

            Ardeth and his men rode towards the Alexander villa with the horses for Tahirah in tow. Because of their argument over price yesterday, Ardeth had added a lovely palomino mare to the horses that Tahirah had brought. They approached around the back to where the courtyard and stables were with the intent of leaving the horses stabled there. Dismounting his horse, Ardeth pushed open the gate in the high stonewall and walked in. He was confronted with the sight of Tahirah in the middle of kata, the two katana moving through the air in harmony with each other and with Tahirah herself.

            "By Allah! She is incredible. Where did she learn to do that? And who does she imagine herself to be fighting?" He asked himself in a quiet voice, not wanting to disturb Tahirah.

            She had sensed him enter from the moment her acute hearing had heard the sound of the horses on the lane. Ignoring Ardeth as best she could, Tahirah finished kata and brought the swords to a closing position and held herself that way for a few moments before relaxing and walking over to the sheaths and returning the swords. Stretching herself out again to make sure she would not stiffen, Tahirah kept her eyes on the ever-watchful Ardeth Bey.

            "You have brought the horses rather early, have you not?" She asked, forming positions with her body that Ardeth would not have thought possible. "I'm sure you are finding this entertaining."

            "Entertaining? No, I find it insightful. Where did you learn to do all that? I have never seen a woman or even a man do something like what you were just doing. But then, I have never seen swords like those which you used."

            Tahirah brought her kata to a close and bowed to Ardeth, "It is kata, an ancient process of practicing Ina-do which is Japanese sword fighting. However, you can use kata for any martial art. As for what I just did without the swords, that was simply stretching so that I would not become sore or stiff."

            Bowing back to her, Ardeth smiled, "You are very good at this kata with swords but are you any good when it comes to a fight? It is one thing to dance with swords but another to dance with death."

            "I have done both dances though I prefer to dance with the swords rather than death. Kata is the practice of being able to go through the movements and by doing so, bring harmony and peace to your inner-self." She returned to her katana's and picked them up before walking over to Ardeth.

            "And did you bring harmony and peace to your inner-self while doing that?" He asked.

            "Yes, I did. And I cleared my mind of all the frustrating thoughts that were clouding in on me. I am ready now to face the day and whatever it may bring my way. Which is hopefully not my grandfather." The expression of tranquility on her face drew Ardeth into her eyes.

            They locked eyes and stared at each other for a few moments without saying a word. Deep brown met opaline blue in a match of wills to see who would look away first and neither of them would give in to the other. It took one of Ardeth's men coming though the gate to break the spell which seemed to have fallen on them.

            "Ardeth, do we bring the horses in?" The warrior asked cautiously, hoping he had not disturbed anything.

            "Yes do bring them in! I had my servants clean up seven stalls in the stables for the horses." Tahirah smiled warmly to the man.

            Ardeth pursed his lips; "You may have to have them quickly prepare another stall for I decided to add in another mare for you. She is another gift; a mare to go with the black stallion. I do hope you do not mind me doing that."

            Her eyes were wide with amazement when he turned to look at her again, "My god, you really are a strange man to deal with Ardeth Bey. I do not know what to think of you or even what to do about you."

            While the Medjai warriors brought the horses in, Tahirah quickly cleared another stall and tossed fresh straw down on the floor. Filling the water bucket she moved out of the way to let the warrior lead a stunning palomino mare in. When she looked up and saw the black Arabian stallion in a stall at the end, her breath caught in her throat and Tahirah sighed.

            "Tell me, do these horses have names?" She asked Ardeth when he walked over to her while she was in the stall with the palomino mare.

            "That mare is named Dawn, the dapple-grey mare is named Cloud, the pale chestnut mare is Swift, the liver chestnut mare is Dancer, the chestnut mare with the cream mane and tail is named Cirrus, the pale grey mare is Smoke, the brown stallion is Revenge and the dark cream stallion is Regal. As for the black, he is dubbed Falcon." Ardeth pointed to each horse as he named him or her.

            She ran her hands along the palomino's neck gently, "Dawn, what a lovely name for a beautiful mare. Why is the black called Falcon?"

            "When he was a foal, he was attacked by a falcon." The warrior chief replied, watching Tahirah attentively.

            Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, Tahirah couldn't help but admire how handsome he was. No wonder she had dreamed about him during the night for she had to admit that he was a desirable man. Screaming at herself mentally, she wondered where those thoughts had come from. '_God Tahirah, get a grip on yourself. He probably doesn't even find you attractive and he as likely thinks you are an insolent woman who could do with a good beating to get her to behave._'

            She bit her lip and came out of the stall, finding that Ardeth was positioned so that she would have to brush against him in order to get out. He smiled at her faintly and followed her over to the gate.

            "Thank you for bringing the horses to me Ardeth Bey. They are truly magnificent Arabians and I am glad to be able to introduce their fine breeding into the bloodlines of the Arabians I have in New Zealand. If you're ever in New Zealand, feel free to look me up and come and visit for I shall make you quite welcome." Tahirah held her hand out to him and spoke formally.

            Ardeth glanced around for his men and knew they were outside with the horses waiting for him. Taking Tahirah's hand, he smiled warmly and pulled her against his body to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. "Your thanks are welcome Lady Alexander."

            Her eyes met his and Tahirah shivered at the sight of the desire she saw there, "I think you should better join your men. They probably think that I have you doing chores around the yard for daring to add another horse to those which I brought yesterday."

            He stepped back, bowing his head. "And should you come back to Egypt again, be sure to look me up. You never know, I might have more horses for you to buy from me at absurd prices."

            Tahirah swallowed, knowing she should steal one chance to taste his lips again, "Wait!" She stopped him, her hand on his arm.

            "What for?"

            "This." She stood on her tiptoes and cupped his face to kiss him hungrily. 

            Wrapping his arms around her, Ardeth drew her deeper into the kiss that she had started. Though they both knew it was wrong, neither wanted to break away from their embrace. 

            "Oh god…." Tahirah whispered when Ardeth drew away from her lips and started to kiss his way down her throat.

            Ali appeared at the door to the villa and saw Ardeth with Tahirah in his arms and kissing her. "Tahirah!"

            They pulled apart and Ardeth hurried out of the gate. Tahirah went to the gate in time to see Ardeth leap onto the back of his horse and give a command to ride. He glanced back to see Ali pulling Tahirah away from the gate and closed his eyes to beg forgiveness of Allah for doing what he had done.

            Dragging her into the house, Ali scolded her to no end for allowing the Medjai chief to kiss her like that. "What would every one think if they knew that you had been in a compromising position with the chief of a desert tribe? What would your grandparents on both sides think?"

            "It was my fault Ali! I kissed him first!" She lied with tears in her eyes. "Besides, I don't see how a simple kiss can harm my reputation when I have exiled myself willingly from court because I cannot conform to their snobbish ways."

            Shaking his head, Ali sat down on a chair and stared at her, "I don't know what to do about this. I think it would be best if I spoke to Mohammad about it. Tahirah, do not even think to argue with me because you know that I have been commanded to keep you safe and I do not think you are safe from that Medjai chief. God knows what he might do! Hell, he could even sneak in here and kidnap you."

            "He wouldn't do that Ali and you know it!" She shouted angrily.

            "You know nothing about him let alone what he would and would not do Jessica-Tahirah! How do you know that he is not like the other Arab men who find women like you wildly exotic?" He tried to stay calm, knowing that to argue with Tahirah when she was in a mood like this was not really worth ones life.

            She growled, turning on her heel and storming out of the room. Ali watched her go with a troubled expression on his face. Well never mind, he would send one of the servants to Mohammad with a letter telling him of what had happened and he would wait to hear of what Mohammad thought he should do about it before acting further.

            "Why are you such a handful Tahirah Alexander?" He murmured, finding a pen and some paper to write his letter to Mohammad.

            Flinging herself onto her bed, Tahirah buried her face in her pillow and let fall the tears of frustration that she had been holding back for so long. It was impossible not to admit that she had enjoyed Ardeth's touch but Ali was right, she could not risk her good name to scandal like that. While she was not the last Alexander, she was the heiress to the Alexander fortunes and that meant that she was a desirable wife in the upper class and rich society of the world.

            '_Why did I have to do that? He means nothing to me! Nothing at all! It was just a kiss and I'm overreacting because I'm tired, ill and stressed out from working myself to hard in the wrong conditions. I need a holiday and I need to be pampered. Perhaps I should go home to England and stay with Grandma and Grandpa for a while? Ali would like that because it would make his job a little easier. But what about those magnificent horses I brought yesterday that He delivered this morning? I cannot send them to New Zealand and not go with them. What am I to do?_' She recited to herself, her mind abuzz with confused thoughts that she was struggling to straighten out.

            Ardeth walked up to the front gate of Kareem Bahil, grandfather of Tahirah Alexander. He was admitted easily because he was a good friend with Kareem. The older man welcomed the Medjai chief joyfully, his face alight with glee at seeing the younger man so healthy.

            "Ardeth Bey! Welcome, welcome. It has been too long since you visited me last. What brings you to me this time?" Kareem bid him sit down opposite the desk that he was working at.

            "Your granddaughter Jessica-Tahirah Alexander. I met her yesterday in the company of her bodyguards. She is here in search of some Arabian horses, which I was willing to sell her. This morning, I and a small group of my men delivered the horses she purchased to the Alexander villa." Ardeth spoke solemnly.

            Frowning, Kareem was shocked to find out that his beloved granddaughter was in Cairo and had not come to visit him. "Did something happen? Is Tahirah all right? Speak man or I shall assume the worst."

            Bowing his head, the Medjai spoke, "Her friend, Ali came out and discovered us in a compromising position."

            "By Allah!" The old man whispered, sliding back into his chair, "Ardeth Bey, I should have thought better of you! To dishonor my only granddaughter."

            "It was only a kiss Kareem Bahil for I would have never let it go further. I thought I should better inform you of what had happened in case Ali came to you with the story and had it blown out of proportion." Ardeth murmured, his head still bowed and a distraught expression on his face. "I will understand if our friendship is broken for I never should have kissed her or let her kiss me."

            Composing himself, Kareem thought over what Ardeth had said, "Does she look well Ardeth? Is my beloved granddaughter healthy?"

            "She seems well enough to me this morning when we arrived to find her in the middle of something called kata with a pair of swords."

            "Tahirah still practices with her Japanese sword fighting. Was she using two beautifully made katana when she was doing kata?"

            A smile appeared on Ardeth's face, "She was. They were lovely weapons and I haven't seen many as well made as those."

            Kareem nodded, "I had them made in Japan by a master smith. They were my gift to her for her twenty-first birthday."

            "Do you forgive me for what I did Kareem?" Ardeth asked.

            "How could I not? Her honor is still intact and it was only an innocent kiss. I should hope that she does not delude herself to think that she can pursue you because of it." Kareem spoke sharply. "Not that I would not welcome such an alliance between our two families but I do not think the Alexander family would like something like that to happen. They would accuse me of arranging a marriage for Tahirah when they have been plotting away at marrying her to some rich prince for years."

            Ardeth inclined his head gracefully, "If such a thing was to happen, I would welcome a marriage to Tahirah Alexander for she is an intelligent woman who, though of Egyptian blood, is a very westernized woman. But she is beautiful and intelligent and wise and I could learn to live with such behaviors as those which she displays so long as she could learn to behave as a woman should."

            "I agree with you there Ardeth." An idea came to Kareem and he smiled gleefully. "Are you asking my permission to court my granddaughter Ardeth Bey? If so, you are welcome to try and tame the wild young woman."

            Raising his eyes to meet those of Kareem, Ardeth saw that there was a chance to win Tahirah's heart as his own, "And what of Ali? He will probably not let me anywhere near her so long as he's alive."

            "I will have Tahirah brought to my home because I do not like the idea of her living alone with only her servants and bodyguards as protection. And though she shall be here, I will order Ali to stay at the Alexander villa. You will have the freedom to come and go from here to visit her. However, I will not tell anyone that it was you who informed me that she was here and I would advise that you also do not tell anyone. Make it seem like you come to visit me and must endure her company." The grandfather turned to summon one of his servants. "I will send for her now. Is there anything else Ardeth?"

            "Do not be too harsh on her for not telling you she was here because she will have her reasons. Besides, she is a woman grown and used to independence." The Medjai warrior stood and bowed his head to Kareem, "Allah is with you."

            "As He is with you Ardeth. Will you be here for dinner?" Kareem asked innocently.

            "Perhaps."

            "Then go in peace and remember what we have said here."

            Ardeth left the villa with a joyful smile on his face. If Allah were merciful, she would be his.


	3. Chapter three: Grandfather knows best

**Of Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy (damn) or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn).  (Elf Lover: Yes, I do use the penname Tally but I don't write for that site any more.)

Chapter three: Grandfather knows best.

            Walking down the stairs, Tahirah reached the kitchen just at Ali went out the front door for a meeting with Mohammad. He had come up to tell her where he was going and she had promptly thrown items from around her room at him. She really didn't know what had come over her and she really didn't want to know.

            The chef smiled at her and spoke softly in French, "What would Mademoiselle like to eat? I can make her anything she wishes for brunch."

            "Pancakes?" Tahirah asked hopefully. She hadn't had pancakes for a long time and right at that moment she fancied something sweet to eat.

            "With lemon and sugar like you normally have them?" The chef checked with her before hurrying about and getting the ingredients ready. "Would you like small pancakes or large ones?"

            Sighing, Tahirah sat down at the table, "I will eat whatever you put down in front of me to eat Bella, and you know that. Truly, the only food I will not touch is seafood and red meat."

            Bella shook her head, "I do not know why you will not eat those foods but it worries me not. You have always loved your salads and I am happy because you are eating. If you did not eat, I would be forced to make you eat."

            "You watch me like a hawk now don't you Bella?" She murmured.

            "I remember when you stopped eating when you were in your teens. Never shall that happen while I am here to care for you little Tahri. Now, what was it that you and that awful Ali were fighting about this morning? It is the talk of the household." The chef busied herself with cooking though she glanced over her shoulder constantly to look at Tahirah.

            Tahirah sighed again, her eyes downcast; "I do not think I will be able to recover his friendship for a time. Methinks that he feels I betrayed him when I did not. He is not my husband nor is he my family to dictate what I can and cannot do. Ali over stepped his rank and actually scolded me for kissing someone farewell."

            "So he was not happy about you kissing that handsome desert man? Why my little Tahri, you looked to be enjoying yourself and you are half Egyptian as it is. Perhaps you should go to your grandfather Kareem about this? He would know what to do about it and even I know that he doesn't trust Ali." Bella smiled sadly, flipping the pancakes over on the pan.

            Standing, the young woman got sugar and lemon juice from a cupboard as well as a plate and knife and fork before sitting herself back down, "Grandfather would not understand my thoughts… I am to modernized and independent to ever agree with an Egyptian life. If only mama and papa were still alive, things would be different."

            Putting the pancakes on Tahirah's plate, Bella shook her head at her charge, "Now Miss Jessica, you shouldn't get yourself so down. I have noticed that you haven't been very well lately and I think it's because your pushing yourself to hard to get what you want rather than letting things happen, as they will. Do not punish yourself for their loss because it is not your fault. Now, eat up and keep me happy."

            Digging in, Tahirah had to admit that she loved Bella's pancakes more than any other kind of food. Falling silent, Bella watched the young Alexander woman eat hungrily and smiled happily. So long as she could keep an eye on her little Tahri, she knew that Tahirah would be healthy.

            There was a knock on the kitchen door and Bella got up to open it. Michael came in and bowed his head respectfully to Tahirah before speaking.

            "Your grandfather's men are here. He has sent for you to move to his villa where he can make sure you are cared for and safe. I don't think he's very happy that you arrived here and did not inform him of it."

            Wolfing down the last of her brunch, Tahirah stood up and went to the sink, "What else has the old man have to say?"

            Michael cringed, "Ali is to stay behind and you are to bring your horses with you because he knows that you will not be parted from them easily. Do you want Jack and I to come with you?"

            "No but Bella will. Grandfather Kareem as more than enough guards to keep me protected. However, can you saddle up my new black out in the stable and make sure the other horses are ready to be moved again?" She smiled. "Come Bella, I need your kindly hands to help me dress appropriately and to pack some things to take with me."

            The young woman and her chef/maid/friend disappeared upstairs to pack. Knowing what Tahirah wanted, Bella searched through her clothes until she found appropriate clothes for riding and gave them to her ward. While Tahirah dressed, Bella packed some clothes and other important things before making the younger woman sit down so that she could brush and braid her hair.

            "And Bella, find me a veil to wear over my head. A simple headscarf shall do but so long as I can draw it over to cover my face, it will be fine." Tahirah whispered, consoling herself to act somewhat like a proper woman.

            Nodding, Bella did as requested of her before rushing off to pack her own things - an easy job for they had only been there for a couple of days. When everything was ready, the two women went down to the courtyard and met up with Kareem's hand picked guards. The twelve men were all mounted and most of them held ropes attached to Tahirah's horses. Jack helped Bella into a carriage where all their cases were held. Walking over to Michael, Tahirah couldn't help but smile at the sight of the large man struggling to hold Falcon still. She held out her hand and stroked Falcon's mussel gently before nodding to Michael to give her the reins.

            "Are you sure you want to ride this horse Tahirah? He's a strong horse and I'm not sure if you are safe riding him." Michael spoke quietly.

            She calmed the stallion before leaping up into the saddle easily. Under her skilled hands, Falcon behaved himself like a gentleman. Nudging him gently, Tahirah managed to get him to walk quietly with his head tucked up neatly. "You were saying Michael? Really my dear friend, you have to learn to handle horses better."

            Kareem's guards admired her skill at handling the magnificent stallion so well and one of them spoke loudly, telling Tahirah that they should leave soon before it got to late in the afternoon.

            Tahirah smiled down at Michael and Jack, "Just make sure that Ali does not try to come to grandfather's villa. I have the feeling that grandfather will not welcome Ali with a smile but rather, with armed force. Tell Ali that I will be fine as he should well know and that he is charged with keeping this place ready and with arranging for a ship that will be able to take us and the horses back to Australia and then onto New Zealand."

            Saluting her, Jack replied, "When Mademoiselle commands us do something, it is done. But you know that Ali will be furious."

            "Ali will do as he is told Jack. When I say jump, it is his task to ask how high." She snapped, her blue eyes clouding grey with anger. "Fare you all well."

            They rode out of the courtyard with the guards free of extra horses surrounding Tahirah while the rest rode behind the carriage. Holding her head high, Tahirah ignored the men around her and the stares of the locals as they rode past. Falcon behaved beautifully, doing all that she asked of him and Tahirah used every opportunity to familiarize herself with the feel of his gates.

            She had to admit that he was a wonderful horse to ride. His walk was smooth and free, his trot was even and not at all bouncy while his canter was like being in a rocking chair – Tahirah felt that she could probably fall asleep while he was cantering. Because they were riding through the streets of Cairo, she could not try out his canter but as they were passing through a spacey area of the city, she swung Falcon around and kicked him into a gallop, racing away from the guards.

            Bella stuck her head out when she heard the shouting of guards and the sound of racing horses. "What have you done this time Tahirah?" She moaned, shaking her head.

            The guards who had been surrounding Tahirah before she raced off were quick to chase after her, shouting for her to stop. Turning her mount down a long, narrow alley, she cringed when she saw a cart blocking the other end. Cursing in French, German, Italian and Japanese, she readied herself for either a crash or a wild jump. Feeling his rider crouch forward, Falcon checked himself just as they reached the cart and propelled himself over the cart in a wild jump.

            "Mon cheval galant, vous l'avez fait admirablement! (My gallant horse, you did it beautifully!)" Tahirah halted him for a moment to rub his neck.

            "There she is! Quickly, Master Kareem will not be happy if we loose his granddaughter in the streets!" One of the guards spotted her and shouted to the others.

            "Pas ces gardes encore! Je ne peux pas obtenir de paix pour prendre mon cheval pour une course? (Not these guards again! Can't I get any peace to take my horse for a run?) Wait, don't answer that Tahirah." She muttered to herself, nudging Falcon back into a gallop and racing towards the Giza plateau.

            She was so involved with guiding her horse through the streets carefully, that Tahirah did not notice when several other riders came up beside her. When she glanced to the side and saw them, she cursed in French again; hoping that if she brought her horse to a stop and raced off in a different direction, the black robed riders would loose her.

            Trying the trick, Tahirah came face to face with an amused Ardeth Bey. He raced side by side with her, waiting for the moment to lean forward and grab Tahirah's reins.

            "What do you think you are doing Miss Alexander?" He asked, fighting with her for control of the reins.

            Tahirah hissed, "Let go you impertinent man! How dare you stop me?"

            "You wouldn't happen to be trying to escape your grandfather's guards who are riding this way would you?" Ardeth pointed towards the guards who were cantering towards them, expressions of fury on each of their faces. "Somehow, I don't think they are very happy."

            She moaned softly, "Damn, damn, damn. Thank you Ardeth Bey, you just stopped my very enjoyable run. I was hoping to do something wild and crazy before my grandfather locked me away from the sight of all but you had to cut it short didn't you?"

            Arching a brow, the Medjai laughed, "If you would like to, we can run off now and your grandfather would never see you again?"

            "What and leave all my horses and friends behind?" She cried, "No thank you! I think I might just go meekly to my grandfather… probably with my hands tied behind my back mind you… and apologize for behaving in an unladylike manner. Perhaps then, he won't punish me to much for my run."

            "You managed to get loose from my men as well and I congratulate you." He reached over and stroked Falcon's neck gently, "I think he enjoyed your run Miss Tahirah."

            "You should have seen the jump he made over a cart! He is even more magnificent than I ever thought. How do you Medjai manage to breed such wonderful horses?"

            The guards joined them, muttering angrily about foolish women. They took hold of the reins from Ardeth, bowing their heads respectfully to the Medjai chief. Each of them knew Ardeth Bey and three of them were Medjai warriors in the employ Kareem because of his great friendship with the Medjai tribes. Ardeth said something to them in Arabic, which brought about laughter in response.

            "I don't think I want to know what you just said Mr Bey." Tahirah growled.

            "You do not speak Arabic and yet, you are the only grandchild of Kareem Bahil? My friend has neglected in teaching his granddaughter about the culture she comes from." Ardeth smiled innocently for he knew that she was unaware of the alliance between the Medjai tribes and Kareem Bahil.

            Tahirah frowned, "How do you know that my grandfather is Kareem Bahil? I don't think I told you who he was."

            "No, I don't think you did; however, I know each of these men and your grandfather is a great friend of the tribes of the Medjai. He knew my father and I have often helped him by hunting down bandits who attack merchants and tourists." He replied.

            "Come Lady Jessica-Tahirah, your grandfather will be much displeased to find out that you tried to run from us." Zahir scowled at her, nodding to Ardeth politely and speaking in Arabic, "Master Bahil is expecting you for dinner tonight he said to tell you if we crossed paths Ardeth Bey, chief of the Medjai. Now excuse us but we had better return this pretty mare to her grandfather. No doubt he will be thinking of marrying her off soon."

            "Perhaps." Ardeth responded in the same language, "She would make a troublesome wife to some poor man."

            The guards laughed and Tahirah glared at them darkly. As they rode off, Ardeth could hear her muttering something in a strange language and from the look on her face, he knew she was cursing them all to some generation.

            "I did not plan to run away from you all… I only hoped to give my horse a gallop." She muttered when they rejoined the rest of the group. 

            Zahir shook his head at her, "If you had simply asked to go for a gallop, I would have gone with you but your grandfather requested that we not let you go off on your own. He is not very happy with you I should think."

            Her blue eyes glittered sadly, "How did he find out that I was in Cairo?"

            "One of his agents saw you yesterday going to the home of Mohammad Hamish. Come, it is not to much longer before we reach the villa and you will be expected to go straight to your grandfather." He rode with her reins still in his right hand.

            When they reached Kareem's home, Zahir dismounted and helped Tahirah down from her horse. Giving orders for her horses to be stabled and for the uttermost care to be given to Falcon, Zahir escorted the young woman into the villa and up stairs to Kareem's study.

            Kareem lifted his head from the document he was writing and scowled at his granddaughter, "Why did you not inform me of your arrival in Cairo Jessica-Tahirah Shari Alexander?"

            She swallowed, her eyes downcast, "I am sorry grandfather but I did not think to because I am here on a business trip only."

            "You can remove that veil from your face granddaughter," He snapped. "A business trip you say? Since when have Egyptian women gone on business trips?"

            "Grandfather, you know that I claim no nationality and that I have exiled myself from the English nobility. I live in New Zealand now and run an Arabian Horse Stud. That is why I am here grandfather, I wanted to purchase several well breed horses to take back to New Zealand to breed with the horses I have." Tahirah spoke quickly in a calm voice.

            He stood up and walked around to her, indicating to Zahir that he could go, "Tahri, I did not want my men to think I did not know how to control my grandchild. I pray to Allah that you will forgive me for being so harsh to you."

            Hugging him, Tahirah smiled, "Grandfather, I knew what you were doing and so, I did not take it to heart. But I am sorry for not telling you that I was in Cairo. Perhaps it is because I feared you might try to marry me off to some man who you thought would make a good husband to me."

            "Would I do that to my granddaughter when I did not even do that to my own child? Tahirah, you assume to much of me!" Kareem laughed, tugging her braid like he had always done when she was a child. "You have grown to be a beautiful woman Tahirah and yet, you are not married yet I am told."

            "I will only marry for love like mama and papa did. There is no force on this earth that will make me marry for any other reason but love. Do you resent that grandfather?" She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I have missed you grandfather… and your wisdom about life."

            Smiling, Kareem let her go and returned to his desk, "No child, I do not resent that. Love is a powerful thing and in this age, arranged marriages are out of date. Tell me Tahri, from whom did you buy your horses? Would I know him?"

            "Indeed you would for he was the man who stopped me while I was leading your guards on a merry run around the streets of Cairo. All I wanted was to enjoy a good gallop on my new horse but your guards didn't like that idea." She smirked thoughtfully. "He told me not that long ago that he is a friend of yours and that you knew his father."

            "And his name is Tahri?" The old man asked innocently.

            "Ardeth Bey, chief of the Medjai." She spoke softly.

            Laughing, Kareem clapped his hands, "Now that is a coincidence my child! Ardeth is a young man I have known since he was but a boy first learning how to use a scimitar. You will be interested to know that Ardeth Bey is joining us for dinner tonight?"

            She gasped, "He is? Tell me grandfather, how exactly did you find out that I was in Cairo? Zahir didn't give me any specific details other than an agent of yours saw me."

            "Indeed one did! He was in the bazaar when you passed through and upon recognizing you from pictures I have of you, he followed you to Mohammad Hamish's home." Kareem lied smoothly and his granddaughter nodded, accepting the story.

            "I wondered if perhaps Ardeth Bey told you I was here. Well, I suppose you would like me to dress appropriately for dinner? Mohammad had me wear a dress and veil yesterday when we went to a meeting with the Medjai about the horses." 

            Summoning a servant, the Egyptian man gave her instructions concerning his granddaughter, "Indeed I would Tahri for the Medjai are still a very traditional tribe of people and their chief will not be impressed to see you unveiled." '_Though I know that he has already but you do not know that I know._' He thought after speaking.

            Tahirah went quietly with the maid to her room and bathed herself while the maid set out suitable clothes. '_Wouldn't grandfather be horrified if he knew that I met Ardeth Bey in the streets yesterday morning and that I was unveiled and dressed as a westerner. I hope that that blasted Medjai chief does not tell grandfather about that else I shall be in trouble._'

            The maid studied Tahirah thoughtfully, wondering what to do with her beautiful long hair. "Perhaps it would be best to leave it out but take the sides up into the veil?"

            Drying herself off, the young heiress shrugged, "Whatever you think is best will be fine. Somehow I do not think grandfather wants me to look practically beautiful for this dinner."

            "Actually Miss Jessica, he wants you to look absolutely perfect." The maid replied.

            '_Oh crap._' Tahirah sighed, '_That is just what I need. Ardeth is going to enjoy this night more than I will._'

            "Will this dress be fine for you? I think the color will suit you wonderfully." The maid held up a dress made from layers of amber colored silk.

            '_Make that double crap. Ardeth will want to ravish me_…._'_ She sighed again. '_But grandfather knows best. He always knows best. Damn it! He's male, of course he thinks he knows best._'


	4. Chapter four: Smirks and Secret Kisses

**Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy (damn) or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn). 

Chapter four: Smirks and Secret Kisses.

            Kareem was in his study like he usually was when Ardeth arrived at the villa for dinner as he had been requested to. Dressed in his normal long black robes, Ardeth wondered if Tahirah had been ordered to dress, as a woman should. Shown into the study, Ardeth found the old politician talking to a servant.

            "Ah Ardeth! Welcome! I was expecting you to be here soon and here you are." Kareem smiled to him before turning back to the servant, "Yes, yes, do bring her in."

            The maid glanced at Ardeth nervously, "As you say Lord… but is it such a good idea?"

            "Bring my granddaughter in to me. I would introduce her to Ardeth Bey before dinner." He ordered angrily, shaking his head.

            Retreating from the room, the maid looked worried for the poor young woman she was to bring into the study. Holding out his hand to Ardeth, Kareem smiled gleefully and indicated that he should sit down.

            "Tahirah has already told me that she knows you and she also knows that you will be here tonight. I just want to say thank you for stopping her from running havoc through Cairo this afternoon. She actually admitted to doing it before my guards got a chance to tell me." Kareem was chuckling at the thought, "I'm sure when it happened she had some very colorful words to say about you."

            "I believe she did though I could not understand them. Tell me Kareem, how many languages does she speak?"

            "She speaks five different languages Mr Bey." Tahirah walked in, her face veiled by a silk headscarf.

            Ardeth looked up at her in amazement. She was dressed in another figure hugging silk dress only this time the dress was the color of fine amber and highlighted the natural streaks in her hair and the color of her skin. The silk of the dress clung to her body in such a way that it emphasized the curve of her waist and the slenderness of her form as well as the fullness of her breasts. Just looking up at her eyes, which were the only part of her face visible because of the veil, Ardeth felt his breath catch in his throat.

            Smiling, Kareem turned to his granddaughter, "Jessica, you know Ardeth Bey don't you? He is an old friend of mine as you are well aware."

            She smiled back at him, "Yes grandfather, I know Mr Bey. Welcome to this house Ardeth Bey, I hope Allah always watches and protects you."

            Rising, Ardeth took her offered hand and raised it to his lips, "Thank you for your blessing Miss Alexander. Tell me; is Falcon safe after your interesting run through Cairo this afternoon? And what are the five languages you speak?"

            "Firstly, Falcon is fine as one would expect and I believe you would already know that for I saw you go to the stables when you arrived. As for the languages I speak, they are English, French, German, Italian and Japanese. However, as you observed, I don't speak Arabic though it is through no fault of grandfather Kareem's." Tahirah glanced at her grandfather.

            Letting her hand go, the Medjai turned to Kareem, "When I realized that she did not speak Arabic, I was stunned. Why was she never taught this part of her Egyptian culture?"

            "Her English family saw to her education unfortunately and my daughter never wanted Jessica to be subjected to our culture and beliefs concerning women. However, Jessica and I have discussed that and we agree that she is of an age where she is free to choose for herself." Kareem was amused by the way the two young people were reacting to each other.

            "Grandfather, please call me Tahirah! You know how much I hate to be called Jessica. Even Shari or as Bella calls me, Tahri would be preferred to Tahirah." She looked down at her feet, feeling strangely vulnerable in the clothes she wore.

            Kareem shrugged, "Jessica is your name, my child and so, Jessica I call you in company."

            Not wanting to get on either's bad side, Ardeth murmured, "I thought her full name was Jessica-Tahirah Shari Alexander? Does that not mean then that Jessica or Tahirah are names you can correctly call her in polite company?"

            "Thank you Mr Bey, you are right. But grandfather will call me Jessica just like Grandma and Grandpa Alexander call me. Next thing he will be trying to marry me off to some rich prince like they have been trying to do for years." She growled angrily, turning away from the men and walking over to the bookshelf.

            Ardeth studied her back before looking to Kareem and noting the amused smile on his face, "Has she always been so feisty and dishonorable?" He asked in Arabic.

            "Dishonorable? My Tahirah? No, she plays with me Ardeth as her nature encourages her to." Kareem replied in the same language. "Tell me, your intentions will remain honorable?"

            Catching her name and Ardeth's in the same sentence spoken by her grandfather, Tahirah turned her head slightly so she could watch the two men out of the corner of her eye, '_It is times like this when I wish I could understand what they are saying! Damn it, what are they saying about me? I hope they are not plotting something I won't like._' She shook her head and said, "You know, you are both being very rude."

            "If you had bothered to learn Arabic granddaughter, you would know what we were saying. Now, excuse me for a moment while I just go and freshen up before dinner." The grandfather smiled and bowed his head to them before walking out of the room quickly.

            Left alone, Ardeth and Tahirah stared at each other warily. Turning her back on him again, she first unveiled her face before she picked up a book from the shelf and opened it to the first page. Striding over to her, Ardeth lifted the book from her hands and walked away.

            "Give me back that book!" She cried out indignantly. "That was not nice at all!"

            "I was curious about what was keeping your attention so well." He looked down at the page and chuckled. "Interesting. You know, you would not be able to read this anyway Tahirah. It's written in Arabic."

            She sniffled, walking over to him with her hands held out for the book, "Well if you would kindly return it to me, I will put it back on the shelf and look for a book in a language I can understand. If you had given me the chance to look at the page, I would have seen that for myself."

            Holding the book out to her, Ardeth waited until she reached for it before he dropped the book and grabbed her wrists. "We never got to finish our kiss this morning sweet Tahirah."

            Pulling her against him, Ardeth captured her lips in a kiss. Surprised, Tahirah did not resist him. Deepening the kiss, Ardeth let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him. Putting her arms around his neck, Tahirah closed her eyes, letting him hold her.

            "Ardeth stop, this is wrong. If my grandfather was to find out he would either demand your head or demand that we marry." She whispered when Ardeth lifted his lips from hers.

            "Does it matter? You are intelligent, beautiful, desirable and I would not argue with your grandfather." He murmured back, staring into her wide blue eyes.

            She shivered at the deepness of his voice, "Yes but I would. I told you yesterday about my beliefs concerning marriage."

            "Shhh…" Ardeth leant in and kissed her again.

            Kareem watched through the spy hole in glee. It was going as planned and he hoped that Tahirah would fall in love with Ardeth. Rubbing his hands together, he quickly made sure he looked clean and neat before walking out of his room and going next door to his study. Knocking on the door before he opened it, Kareem was greeted with the look of Ardeth and Tahirah standing apart looking guilty.

            "I see you took very little time to unveil your face Tahirah." He scolded, ignoring their expressions. "Forgive my granddaughter Ardeth, she doesn't agree with wearing a veil like a woman in this country should."

            Ardeth shrugged, "It is not as if we are out in public and since she is your granddaughter, I do not think it is a problem if she does not wear a veil."

            "Well shall we go and sit down to dinner? I believe it is ready to be served almost." Kareem smiled faintly and led them out of the study.

            Tahirah watched Ardeth like a hawk, hoping he would not say a word concerning her marrying anyone. She was seated opposite Ardeth while her grandfather had the end of the table. As they were the only ones dining that night, they were in the small dining room and only one end of the table was set for them. '_He knows I'm watching him. Damn, he knows what effect he has on me!_' She thought as Ardeth pulled out her chair for her to sit down.

            He smiled as if he knew what she was thinking and walked around to take his place on the other side of the table. Smirking even more when he noticed her look away when their eyes met, Ardeth decided to ignore her and turned to discuss a political issue with Kareem.

            '_The bastard is playing with me._' She growled in her mind. '_This dinner is going to be hell! By Allah I wish there was another woman here I could talk with while they speak of political things._'

            Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Ardeth saw the growing frustration at being left out of the conversation on her elegant face. He turned to her and asked, "What do you think of how the world is going Miss Alexander?"

            She brightened up, "I think that the path that the world is taking now is a strange path indeed. Women are gaining more rights and men less; there are new and innovating things being discovered and every year something new is being invented which will further the cause of humankind."

            "And what of religion?" Her grandfather queried thoughtfully.

            "Which religion do you mean? There are so many different religions and now, there is also atheism where you believe in science rather than a divine being. When I was in the Eastern countries of India, Japan and China, I studied their religions and decided that the basis of the Hindu religion is a wonderful idea. If there is any religion that I would happily take up as my own it would be Hinduism." Tahirah shook her head sadly.

            Ardeth frowned, "And what is the basis of this Hindu religion that has you so enraptured in the religion?"

            "Well, Hindus believe that what you do in your past lives is paid for in your current life. If you do great evil in your past life, karma is returned to you in bad luck. Where as if you do a great and wonderful deed in your past life, good karma is returned to you in this one. Then there is the Karma Sutra which is a doctrine which deals with the art of love but I did not learn anything more of it for it seems much too heathen." She blushed and looked away.

            "Allah is the god of all men Miss Alexander, there are not other gods than he. Perhaps he is named differently in other religions but he is still the same." Ardeth spoke slowly, as if he were treating Tahirah like a child.

            "Actually, I believe that mankind created religions so they would not have to worry about where they came from. Darwin's theory of evolution states that we evolved from apes and I'm somewhat partial to agree with that. There are too many similarities between many religions for there to be any other explanation. Man was not created in the image of god; rather, god was created in the image of man to serve man's needs for a reason for life. But we are in an age where technology is foremost and who knows what men may have created in a few years… or even women!" Her eyes were lit up with the prospect of a debate.

            The Medjai chief looked astounded at her comment and could only shake his head, "Allah will bring you to the road of salvation when he is ready to do so. Until then, do not preach your ideas out loud to the world of men. Keep them to yourself and to those who also believe them. For such beliefs, you would very well be punished by your family or husband if you lived here in Egypt."

            She snapped at him, angry that he would dare to scold her believes. "Then it is a good thing that I don't live in Egypt because in New Zealand, such ideas are not frowned on though they are kept quiet."

            He was about to reply when Kareem shot him a warning look. Bowing his head, Ardeth conceded to her, "Let us agree to disagree Miss Alexander."

            Chuckling, Kareem looked up as the food was served, "I made sure that the chefs made you a meal without red meat or seafood granddaughter. Are you not glad that I remembered your eating habits?"

            "You do not eat red meat or seafood Miss Alexander?" The Medjai seemed surprised at this fact, "What do you eat then?"

            "Mainly rice and vegetables Mr Bey. I grew used to eating only vegetables and rice while I was in Japan and India for that is the basis of their diet. Occasionally I will eat chicken or fowls but not very often for I have forsworn meat."

            Kareem nodded, "Actually, I admire the self discipline Jessica-Tahirah shows in doing so. Most women would not dream of doing something so limiting but I believe that Bella, the Frenchwoman who serves my granddaughter, has made it her mission to learn as many recipes which involve just those foods which she will eat."

            Admiring the woman all the more, Ardeth smiled, "The Medjai do not often eat meat so this meal is a rare treat for me. I hope you will not be too disgusted with your grandfather and I for eating meat in your presence Miss Alexander."

            She shook her head, "No, it does not bother me at all. I have chosen this path for myself and would not expect anyone to bend his or her normal ways for me because of it. However, my choice of not eating seafood comes from the fact that I suffer sever allergies to fish and therefore put my life in jeopardy if I eat it."

            They fell silent at her last comment and Kareem said a brief prayer to Allah in Arabic. Eating quietly, both men had to approve of how elegantly Tahirah managed her food. It was not soon before the men were talking again of matters that did not concern her too much but she tried to listen in though she could not understand a single word they said.

            "So what do you think of the horses you brought from Ardeth granddaughter? Are they what you were looking for in Arabian horses from Egypt?" Kareem turned to her suddenly, leaving off the conversation he had been having with Ardeth.

            Tahirah's face lit up brightly and her eyes glittered happily, "The horses are wonderful! The black stallion that Ardeth gifted to me is a beautiful animal and the ride I enjoyed this afternoon showed me that the Arabians of this country are of the finest breeding and are all gifted with perfect gaits. Never have I ridden a horse as smooth and easy to control as Falcon."

            The men exchanged looks at her speech and Kareem liked her reaction. She smiled faintly, returning to her meal while Ardeth watched her thoughtfully.

            "You know Kareem, your granddaughter paid an absurd price for the horses he brought from me. How much was it that you paid Miss Alexander?" Ardeth spoke quietly.

            "I believe it was eighteen thousand pounds, which is a perfectly reasonable price for the horses I brought from you. The black stallion alone is worth at least five thousand pounds in most western countries." She looked at him, wondering when he was going with this.

            Her grandfather looked shocked, "That is an awful lot to pay for a horse Jessica but if that is the price you chose to pay, that is your choice and I hope that Ardeth will not argue any more with you over it. However, next time I should expect you to pay what the person selling wants you to pay."

            Ardeth smiled faintly, "Do you think I was right in letting her pay what she did? Should I have insisted on a slightly more reasonable price?"

            "Ardeth, you can insist all you wish when it comes to that young lady opposite you but you will never win. Jessica is more stubborn than her mother ever was and most men would have disciplined her rather harshly by now." Kareem glanced at Tahirah expecting to see a look of pure fury on her face. When he saw none, he was pleased.

            Clenching her teeth, Tahirah smiled darkly and finished her dinner, '_Oh that man is going to die a very painful death when I get my hands on him. Grandfather will probably send me away and forbid me ever coming back but I can live with that as soon as I get my revenge on Ardeth Bey. Slow and painful._'

            The dinner was finished soon after and Kareem disappeared into his study again with Ardeth, dismissing his granddaughter without a second thought. She rushed to her room with the intention of getting out of the dress as quickly as humanly possible. Being careful not to rip it, Tahirah was changed into a pair of loose cotton pants and a shirt for bed.

            Falling into bed, she sighed and curled up. It was not long before she fell asleep. However, Ardeth disturbed her dreams again as he had the night before. While she was tossing about fitfully in her sleep, Tahirah was watched over by a concerned Kareem. He observed his granddaughter for a while before finally going to bed and hoping that she would rest better once she had been asleep for a while.

Tahirah however, woke up around three in the morning and sat up, struggling to breath. She had no idea why he haunted her dreams like he had since she had met him two days before but she had every intention on making sure he did not get close to her again. Drifting off to sleep again, Tahirah soon returned to her dreams of Ardeth.

Her first thought when she woke up again at her normal time was:

            '_Is there no possible way she could free herself of this man?'_


	5. Chapter five: Duel Challenging and compr...

**Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy (damn) or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn).  Also, I'm not sure if I used the term "Iai-do" before now. If I did, I can't remember if I spelt it correctly.

Chapter five: Duel Challenging and compromising positions.

            Dragging herself out of bed, Tahirah noticed how tired she felt and decided to spend some time stretching out before taking herself outside for kata. Performing the typical stretches she would before kata, only in more depth and extent than she would normally, Tahirah soon felt her body loosening.

            Frowning as she dressed for kata and brushed her hair back into a braid, Tahirah couldn't think of any valid reason for how tired she was or why there were bruises on arms and legs. She would be very careful to wear long clothing while they were there because she could not think of an excuse, which would cover them. Besides that, some of the bruises looked suspiciously like hand marks and strangely, some even appeared to be teeth marks.

            Heading out through the villa quietly, she slipped into the garden and stretched again. Then, pulling out her katana's, Tahirah settled down into her well-practiced routine and was calmed down quickly.

            With her mind closed to everything else around her, the heiress focused her mind on the smooth movement of the blades. In her mind, there was nothing else around at all, there was nothing but the two katana in her hands. Holding herself in one particular position for a few minutes brought back a memory of the man who had taught her to fight with the traditional swords of the Japanese Samurai. She smiled, remembering the conversation they had had one day.

            _"Never let your mind forget that what you fight is not outside of you but inside. The times when you fight with another, it is because of something inside of your mind or in the inside of the mind of another."_

_            She smiled at him from across the room, "And what of retreat when in battle? Say you have been forced into a fight and wish not to be part of it?"_

_            "Every battle is not won by advance. Every retreat is not a loss. Advance is strategy but retreat is also strategy. A retreat must be orderly but it must not always appear orderly. Remember that a retreat is strategy and the appearance in retreat is also strategy." He replied, bowing to her and drawing his blades._

_            Meeting his fist strike, she asked, "In the Go-rin-no-sho, what is the Ku?"_

_            Her Sensei stopped his attack and slid his two swords back into their scabbards. "The Ku is the ultimate stance before combat. Here, I shall show you."_

_            He drew the swords from their scabbards again, the longer katana in his right hand and the shorter wakizashi in his left. Holding the weapons to either side of his body, she saw that he held a stance that presented neither a defensive posture nor an offensive preparation. It she had not known any better, she would have thought that he was readying himself to surrender. What he was showing her was Ku or in English, emptiness. The Sensei was far from unready, he was in fact, open to everything, anticipating nothing and accepting everything._

_            "This is Ku my student. To the untrained eye, I would appear to be unprepared for an attack but you know better for you have studied the Go-rin-no-sho under my guidance. However, when attacking, you must await the right moment. When waiting, be poised like a boulder on the edge of a ten-thousand-foot precipice and when the right moment manifests itself, vanish into the attack like a boulder plummeting into the void."_

_            For the rest of that lesson, he taught her to use the Ku efficiently._

            Tahirah held her katana in her right hand and the wakizashi in her left. Holding the weapons to either side of her body as she had been taught to she held the stance that presented neither a defensive posture nor an offensive preparation and focused her mind on what was going on around her. With her eyes closed, she waited for something. A slight change in the air caused her to swing around with both and when she opened her eyes, she saw a leaf on the ground in front of her, cut in half.

            "By Allah, that was incredible!" Ardeth murmured in the shadows where he was watching her, "She had her eyes closed, I saw them shut."

            Cocking her head to the side, she listened carefully before taking the stance of Ku again and staring ahead of her. "Ardeth Bey, I am not stupid, nor am I blind or deaf."

            He stepped out into the faint sunlight and bowed his head to her, "Your fighting style is incredible Miss Alexander, and I should like to meet the man who taught you."

            "Iai-do is the style of sword fighting that the Japanese Samurai use. In my right hand, I have the longer katana and in my left I have the shorter wakizashi, they are the blades that the Samurai always used and always carried with them no matter what because a Samurai would be dishonored to be seen anywhere without their swords." She returned the bow while remaining in Ku.

            Noticing that the position she held was the same as the one she'd been in when the leaf had floated down on her bad side, Ardeth kept his distance, "Why is it that the position you hold seems like you are accepting defeat and about to surrender yet when that leaf disturbed you…."

            Her eyes lit up when she eyed his scimitars, "If you attack me with your weapons, I will prove that I am not about to surrender… to anything at all."

            "Attack a woman! Never suggest that to a Medjai." He growled in mortification at her command.

            "I said attack me Ardeth Bey or I shall think you weak and cowardly."

            Ardeth turned his back on her and refused to answer. She let out a hissing breath and stared up at the tree above her head, the tree from which the offending leaf had fallen.

            "If you fear me hurting you Ardeth Bey, I have been taught to stop at first blood. Besides, it has been a long time since I fought using Ku."

            "And what is Ku?"

            She chuckled, " You still ask questions and yet you will not do the simple thing I ask of you! Ku is the position that I have taken and it is uncommon for a warrior to take this position but when it is done, to do use it successfully is a great thing."

            Drawing his blades, Ardeth swung around expecting her to step back. However, his blow was blocked easily by her katana while the wakizashi slid between his two blades and separated them. From there, she took the offensive, driving him back towards the wall while Ardeth struggled to parry all of her blows.

            "To first blood?" She smiled, their swords locked.

            Growling again, Ardeth forced her into the defensive position. She laughed, clearly enjoying the fight. It was no hard task for her to defend his blows but little did Tahirah expect that he would try to fight dirty and use more than swords to defeat her.

            The first time he tried to trip her, Tahirah fell but somersaulted back to her feet and defended his next blow. Crying out that he was trying to cheat, she attempted to get in a sly blow with her foot though he dodged it but not without repercussions to the side of his head when she knocked him with the flat of the blade of her katana. Breaking apart for a moment, they stared at each other, not sure if they should call it even and stop. It was only when Tahirah resumed the Ku that Ardeth realized that she was serious.

            "Do you not wish to stop now? It is obvious that we are very much evenly matched in a sword fight. What more do you have to prove to me?" He shook his head.

            She smiled, her eyes half-closed. "I have nothing to prove to you and yet everything to prove to myself. This fight is not to see who is better but instead to see how well I can keep my focus."

            Circling around her, Ardeth went in for another attempt at defeating her. Even from the side with her eyes almost totally closed, Tahirah was able to block the blow without a second thought. She stayed in her spot as Ardeth retreated and planned where to come in for a second strike.

            It was obvious to her that he had no idea how to disarm her and that he was trying as many strategies as he could think of in order to win.

            Laughing, she threw her head back and focused her mind on what she could hear.

            The sound of the wind coming in off the desert and rustling the leaves of the tree.

            The sound of her own steady breathing.

            The sound of people waking up and getting ready for the day.

            The sound of Ardeth coming in behind her with his scimitars held ready.

            The sound of her katana and wakizashi blocking his blow.

            The sound of her gasp when he let go of one scimitar and grabbed her wrist.

            He gripped hard enough as to make her let go of the wakizashi and it clattered to the ground. Using his scimitar to force the katana away while he pulled her towards him, Ardeth smirked, knowing that she had not been expecting that. 

            He kissed her hard on the lips and Tahirah shivered, almost letting go of the katana. "We should not be fighting like this."

            Pulling away, Tahirah held the katana before her, imitating his style of fighting. "Oh yes we should be Ardeth Bey. I need to get you out of my system before I go insane."

            They resumed their duel though she was slightly unsettled after his unpredicted move. Try as she might, Tahirah could not regain her focus and her mind kept wondering what it would feel like to have his lips kissing her body and his hands holding her tight at night.

            Catching her in a moment of unaware, Ardeth sent her katana flying though it took his scimitar with it. Launching himself at her, he tackled Tahirah to the ground and pinned her beneath him.

            "You cheated Ardeth!" She cried out in shock, "That was not a fair fight after you struck that low blow."

            "What low blow do you mean?" An eyebrow was raised thoughtfully, as if he were encouraging her to say what had happened.

            Pursing her lips, Tahirah hissed, "You know what blow I mean Medjai."

            He waited, a small smile on his lips. "No _Miss_ Alexander, I don't know which blow you mean."

            "That blow where you grabbed my wrist and may Allah curse you, kissed me." Tahirah whispered.

            Lowering his lips to hers, Ardeth kissed her again, "You mean like this?"

            Tahirah struggled to get out from beneath him but he had her well and truly pinned, "Please don't ever do that again Ardeth Bey! I am familiar with some customs of this country and I refuse to fall victim to them."

            "Who said you'd fall victim to them Tahirah?" He asked, staring into her eyes thoughtfully, "I never said my intentions were anything but honorable and I will remain resolved to that oath. You have nothing to fear from me Jessica-Tahirah Shari Alexander for I have the purest of intentions and I always will have."

            She shivered when he brushed his lips against her throat, "Please, I ask you politely. Please just get up and walk away from me and never come back while I am here. If I thought my grandfather would support me, I would take this to him but I know that though he says that it is my choice, he would resign to enforce the Egyptian culture on me. I have to believe in a persons love before I can even begin to love them back. Ardeth Bey, I am sorry but I could never love you or even consider the idea. You are too locked in your culture and I am to in love with my freedom and my liberty to choose for myself."

            He growled, "I would never take away your freedom or your liberty to choose for yourself. Why would you believe I would do that? The happiness of the people I love matters greatly to me and for you to imply that I would take away that happiness is insulting."

            "You speak as if we are to marry anyway! How can you say that you love me when we met but three days ago? Ardeth Bey, you overstep your rank and I warn you to keep to your place. I am English nobility by birth and I will do things my way and by the way that English women do." Tahirah's calm center snapped and she pushed at him to get off her. "Now remove your body from my self and I will not be forced to call for the guards."

            Ardeth grabbed her wrists and shouted, "You forget that you are Egyptian also! Yes, you have English blood in you and you were raised in English society but you are Egyptian as well and you have a duty to remember that."

            Her eyes were dark and Ardeth could see the clouds forming in the clear blue, "I have denied my Egyptian side often enough that I cannot be bothered to repeat it. Mr Bey, you are excused from my company and I would have you disappear from my life for I have no use for you."

            Moving away from her, he picked up his weapons and sheathed them, "As your lady orders, it shall be done. You have nothing left to worry about concerning the man who believes he has fallen in love with you."

            "In lust, Mr Bey, not love." She snapped.

            Lifting his head to stare at her, Ardeth blinked twice before replying, "Your ladyship must be right so I stand corrected. I have fallen in lust not love for how could a decent man fall in love with a woman so self-centered and arrogant as to not see what is before her. One day Miss Alexander, you will wake up and realize that you have lost one of the greatest opportunities of your life by sending me from your company. But I will move on and I will fall in love… sorry, lust, with some other woman and she will not turn me away. She will welcome me with open arms and she will love me back. She will ride across the desert in my arms and she will sit with me to watch the dawn."

            Sniffling, Tahirah turned away from him so he would not see the tears in her eyes. "If that is the case, it does not matter then that I have turned you aside for you will be quick to find a woman of your own culture who will happily be your wife. May Allah watch over you Ardeth Bey."

            "As I am sure he will not for you Jessica Alexander for Allah watches those of pure and open hearts and I am positive that he will have turned his back on your cold ways." Ardeth shrugged and walked back into the villa, leaving her behind.

            Holding her hands in front of her, Tahirah cried softly. She did not know why she cried or why it had been so hard to send Ardeth away from her when he meant nothing. Picking up her katana and wakizashi from the ground where they had fallen, she resigned herself to return to New Zealand and to throw herself into the work that awaited her there.

            Watching from a window above, Kareem shook his head and waited for Ardeth to appear in the room. He was not sure of what had been said between them but he knew that it was obvious that Tahirah had sent Ardeth away though why, he would be sure to find out.

            "What have you done Tahri? Do you deny him in anger or because you are jealous of your freedom? Can you not see that he loves you for you and not your beauty or wealth?" Kareem whispered, staring down at his granddaughter, who was still in tears.

            Entering the room, Ardeth bowed respectfully to the older man but Kareem could see that his soul was in torment. "I hope you will excuse my early departure Kareem but it is important that I return home to the tribe for my duties there are calling for me."

            Smiling faintly, he asked the Medjai chief, "I know that is a lie Ardeth. Tell me, what transpired between you and Tahirah? Why is she crying and why are you tormenting yourself?"

            "She told me that she feels and can never feel anything for me. Your beloved granddaughter clearly stated that she has no use for me and that my presence bothers her too much. Oh yes, she is a lovely and charming girl but for the pigheadedness and arrogance. Her heart is ice from being in cold countries for too long and I doubt that it will melt any time soon. At least, not for me." He shook his head sadly.

            "Are you sure you want to leave so rashly Ardeth? I doubt she means it. Rather, I believe she is frightened of loosing all that she works so hard to keep and to gain for herself. Tahirah has seen much that you would not expect a woman to see and all that she desires is love, freedom, liberty, choice and security. Her mother was the same but she could accept things regardless. My granddaughter has never had to for the world was handed to her on a golden platter to make with it what she would."

            Ardeth bowed his head again and glanced towards the window, "Tahirah has made her choice and I accept it. She does not want me or desires my company and so, I shall return to my people and think about finding a suitable bride among them. I am sure there is bound to be a young woman of my own people who will love me with all her heart and welcome my love in return."

            "Do not give up on Tahirah so quickly Ardeth for I believe she loves you despite what she has said." Kareem murmured, turning back to look down at his granddaughter, "Alas… she still cries over something. I wonder what has happened just now that would bring tears to her eyes? Could it be that she hurts inside because she has sent you from her side?"

            Ardeth paused tensely, his eyes narrowing, "I would not think so. She has probably put a nick in her sword of discovered dirt on her clothes."

            "If you think that, then you know nothing at all of who she is. Tahirah works hard to achieve what she wants. Her horses demand most of her life and she has never been afraid to work side by side with the people she has employed to keep her stables or to get down among the muck to make sure her horses are fine and well cared for."

            The look that Kareem gave him made Ardeth retreat a step and look away for he feared the old man would see more into his soul than he wished in to. The elderly Kareem smiled to himself and knew that Ardeth would never really give up Tahirah though he would walk away.

            "Go if you must but remember that you walk away from something good that could be. Never assume that a woman is speaking the truth when she tells you to leave because more often than not, she wants you to stay."

            Bowing again, Ardeth turned and left the room with the intention of collecting his things and leaving. "Thank you Kareem and I shall see you again when Allah allows it."

            "Good bye young man. You leave and with you, my hopes of taming my granddaughter a little, goes to." 

            Ardeth was not sure if he heard Kareem right but he continued out of the room and went along to find his things. He gathered his things quickly before rushing down to the stables to get his horse. Looking up at the villa, he shook his head and sighed.

            Tahirah realized then what a poor choice she had made and dropped her things to run up to her grandfather. He was waiting for her at the door to his study and smiled sadly.

            "Ardeth has not gone yet has he?" She asked, not caring what he would think about it.

            Pointing down the stairs, Kareem shrugged, "Foolish girl, he is leaving now. Go! Go before you loose him for ever."

            She fled down the way he'd pointed and pushed open the door to the courtyard and stables. "Ardeth! Ardeth!" Tahirah called.

            But she was too late and just as she had opened the door, he had cantered his horse out of the gate. Bolting to the gate, Tahirah could just see him, cantering away slowly.

            "ARDETH COME BACK PLEASE!" She screamed out, hoping that he would hear her. "PLEASE! I AM SORRY!"

            The figure seemed to halt for a moment before continuing on. Tahirah stared in shock, not able to comprehend that he had gone, truly gone. Falling to her knees, she burst into tears for a second time, wishing that she had never said to him what she had said. 

            Her grandfather came over to her, his elderly face set as if in rock, "You made the wrong choice Jessica and now you must live with it. Ardeth offered you love and a life that no other could give you but you chose to live alone in the world. I should send you away now, with your horses, back to this New Zealand of yours."

            "Is there no way you can get in contact with him Grandfather? Can you have a letter from me taken to him?" She whispered the questions, lifting her eyes to look at Kareem.

            "Why should I do that for you now Jessica when you have hurt him as you have? Do you think Ardeth will forgive you easily?"

            "I know now that I did not mean what I said… fear ruled my heart and my mind. He said that he was falling in love with me, well, I think I am in love with him as well. That was why I forced myself to send him away. But I don't want him gone grandfather, I want him with me." 

            Kareem's eyes met hers and he could see the truth in them. Holding out his hand to her, he helped Tahirah stand. "Write the letter and I will see what I can do. But my dear, misguided granddaughter, do not trust to hope for Ardeth Bey, like all Medjai, does not forgive easily."__


	6. Chapter six: Playing the silly woman

**Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy (damn) or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn). No insult for blonds intended… I'm one as well.

Chapter six: Playing the silly woman.

            Tahirah reined the horse around and glanced back over the city. Beside her rode several of her grandfather's guards and she wasn't too sure if she wanted them to stay with her for too long. Patting Falcon's neck gently, she shook her head sadly, wondering where Ardeth was.

            "Miss Alexander, do you think we should turn back to the city now?" Zahir asked her cautiously.

            She pursed her lips and shook her head, "No, we ride out further. I want to familiarize myself with riding over the desert while I wait for a message."

            The guard nodded peacefully, wondering if he should say that Ardeth wouldn't be likely to come back for her now. He was aware of what had happened between the Medjai chief and the granddaughter of Kareem Bahil. The group nudged their horses into a canter and headed further away from the city. To Tahirah's eyes, Falcon stood out against the horses used by the guards. Next to the black stallion she rode, the other horses were plain and ugly.

            Humming to herself softly, she drew the veil closer around her face and kept her eyes peeled for any signs of danger. Because they were out in public, Tahirah had not worn her katana and wakizashi since it was unseemly for a woman to be seen armed. However, she hoped the guards would be enough to keep her safe if anything should go wrong.

            Suddenly, several of the horses shied and Tahirah only just kept her grip on the reins when Falcon halted suddenly. She spoke in soothing tones to the horse while keeping an eye on the others. The guards were all alert and Zahir called to her to stand in the center of the circle they were forming around her.

            "Zahir, do you think something is seriously wrong?" She asked in a worried tone. "Do you know what frightened the horses?"

            He shook his head while continuing to search for any signs of danger with his eyes, "I do not know Miss Alexander if there is any danger nor do I know what scared the horses. Are you alright?"

            "I am fine and so is Falcon."

            One of the other guards was having some trouble getting his horse to calm down and Tahirah approached him from the side, speaking in soft tones to the horse. She reached over and laid her hands on the neck of the skittish mare while speaking to the guard.

            The man nodded and pulled the mare into the circle easily when she departed form his side, "Thank you Miss Alexander."

            Smiling at him, she murmured to Falcon and his ears flickered back and forth as if he was listening to her. "Good boy Falcon, your old master trained you well didn't he? Where is he Falcon? Where is Ardeth Bey?"

            Falcon neighed loudly and a distance away there came an answer. Zahir glanced at Tahirah and wanted to curse her for riding out so far from the city with them. They would not make it back while there was still daylight… that was if they made it back at all. '_Damn foolish women especially that woman. She does not know what is good for her._' He thought, looking around at his men.

            "Zahir, pass me one of your swords." She spoke to him in low tones. "I did not bring mine because we went out in public."

            He grit his teeth and unsheathed one of his swords to pass to her, "Be careful not to hurt yourself Miss Alexander. This is not your play time."

            Tahirah rolled her eyes at him, "Pah! Play time? Zahir, when I work through kata in the mornings, I am preparing myself for a fight. No one has beaten me in a fair fight yet and I don't intend to start losing anytime soon."

            "And Ardeth Bey did not beat you in a fair fight?" He asked slyly.

            "No he did not and when I find him, I intend to correct his assumption that he beat me in that little duel. That is, if he forgives me." Her smile faded and the glitter in her eyes disappeared.

            The guard studied what he could see of her face and had to admit that the expression of despair in her normally clear blue eyes was heart wrenching, "He will speak to you even if he does not forgive. Honor will call him to do so but do not think that he will forgive you easily after what has happened."

            "What was that?" Tahirah cried at the sound of something similar to gunshots.

            Yelling out something in Arabic, Zahir made sure the guards were in a tight circle around their employer's granddaughter. If there were bandits about, the blond woman would be a mighty prize worth plenty on the slave market. Some rich sheik would buy her and she would never be free again.

            Murmuring to Falcon, she readied herself for anything. Wishing she had disregarded protocol and brought her own weapons, Tahirah cocked her head to the side and waited. Around her, the guards did the same thing.

            But none of them know what they were waiting and watching for.

            The sound came again and the black stallion threw his head up, startled. It had come from closer this time and Tahirah exchanged looks with Zahir before working on calming her horse. Muttered curses came from the other guards and Zahir barked out another order.

            Then there came the sound of horses galloping towards them and the sounds of gunshots being fired. Every one of them looked towards a sand hill, expecting to see bandits come charging towards them. They did… only; other black robed horsemen were chasing the bandits. Tahirah's guards started firing on the bandits, making sure not to aim at the horsemen chasing them.

            However, the number of guards with Tahirah numbered at five and the bandits overtook them quickly. Without time to defend herself, the bandits surrounded Tahirah and one of them leapt over onto her horse and held a knife to her throat. Backing off, the guards turned to the black robed men for help.

            "Oh what have we got here men?" The bandit holding the knife to Tahirah's throat laughed, pulling the veil away from her face. "A pretty western woman with gold hair! Wouldn't she fetch a pretty price?"

            The black robed men surrounded the bandits with their weapons drawn and ready. The leader pulled his veil away from his face and studied the situation before speaking, "Let the woman go and we won't kill you this time."

            Laughing even more, the bandit leader replied. "No, I don't think I will let her go. See, she'd be worth a lot and so long as I have her, you won't be killing me and my men Ardeth Bey. Do not think I am as stupid as you assume."

            Tahirah's eyes met Ardeth's and she smiled. He nodded, catching on to her plan though he did not like it. Turning her body slightly, she looked at the bandit behind her pleadingly while saying; "Take me away from these me? They took me away from my home and I cannot get away. Please, I do not want to go back with them."

            "Really?" The bandit asked thoughtfully, his dark eyes meeting the glittering blue ones of the woman. "And what would be in it for me if I helped you?"

            "Well…" She smiled, reaching one arm around his waist, "I'm sure I could think of something that you would like from me."

            He licked his lips and turned his head to the other bandits, "Men, I think we have a job to do."

            There was barely even a heartbeat before Tahirah had pulled the bandit's second knife from his belt slit his throat with it. Pushing the dead body from her horse, the western woman readied herself for an attack. The death of the bandit was the signal Ardeth had been waiting for and with a shout; the Medjai attacked the remaining bandits. Flinging herself off the horse, Tahirah snatched up the scimitar Zahir had given her and the scimitar of the man she'd just killed. One of the bandits saw what she was doing and charged for her but with a swift move, the woman added another man's life to those that she had taken.

            Ardeth watched her easily kill three bandits during the entire skirmish and smiled. He had never believed that the fancy sword fighting she did would be practical in battle but seeing her now changed his beliefs. "Zahir, go to her side now." He commanded the guard.

            It took no longer than ten minutes to destroy the bandits and Tahirah was on the verge of fainting at the end. She had never seen so many men killed in one go and the nausea rising from her gut threatened to overwhelm her. Two of the guards supported her while a third held the reins to Falcon. Her head was hanging and taking a deep breath, Tahirah forced herself to stand straight and to meet Ardeth's questioning gaze.

            "Tell me Zahir, what are you and only a handful of your men doing out here in the desert escorting the Lady Alexander? Surely Kareem Bahil would have sent more men than this if he had known where you were going." Ardeth spoke to Zahir in Arabic, turning away from Tahirah.

            Bowing his head, Zahir replied, "He could spare no more guards than those of us who are with her for he had to go to a meeting and needed most of them. We did not expect to find ourselves this far out of the city nor still riding this late in the afternoon. The Lady was just about to turn back when our horses were startled by gunshots. The rest you should know."

            Shaking his head, the Medjai chief turned away from Tahirah and signaled to his men to set up a camp. "You will not make it back to the city before nightfall and several of your men are hurt; therefore, you will be staying with us for the night and tomorrow we will escort you and the Lady Alexander back to Kareem Bahil with our profound apologies. Now tell me Zahir, why is she still in Egypt? It has been several months since I left Cairo and I fully expected her to have gone by now."

            "I will say nothing here Ardeth Bey and if you want to find out why, you had best ask her. If you don't mind me asking, why were you chasing those bandits?" Zahir asked, ignoring the look that Ardeth gave him.

            "They attacked us on one of our patrols then fled. We had found the remains of several men and horses at an oasis the day before they attacked us. I hope that who ever they had killed before were not important people."

            An expression of worry appeared on Zahir's face, "Ardeth Bey, Kareem Bahil sent a group of men to find you after you left Cairo. They carried a letter of great importance. Did you ever get that letter?"

            "No, I did not. How many men were sent?"

            "Five in total."

            "Then they were the men we found at the oasis. I am sorry Zahir, they were your men and no doubt your friends." He bowed his head in sorrow – an action which was copied by those around him. "What was the letter concerning?"

            "That also, I do not know and you will find out by speaking to that woman over there whose life revolves around getting your forgiveness."

            Ardeth looked startled and he replied, "There is nothing for my to forgive and everything for her to forgive. I should have known better than to press my attentions on a true western born Lady."

            "Ha!" Zahir snorted, "You do not know what torments she has been putting herself through since you left. You do not know that she has kept herself out of sight and sound and has begun to behave like one would expect a woman to behave. Did you know that she's turned bitter and is beginning to believe that men only want beautiful wives, not intelligent ones?"

            "That is her choice and has nothing to do with me." He snapped, glancing at Tahirah.

            She caught his glance and bowed her head, trying not to meet his eye. Every now and again Tahirah caught a word of Arabic that she understood and she wondered what the two men spoke of that could not involve her. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her wits about her to confront Ardeth over what had happened. However, what she had planned to say and what she actually said were two different things.

            "Zahir, we had best leave now if we wish to make it back to Cairo at a decent hour." She spoke in a loud but gentle voice.

            Turning to her, Zahir shrugged, "Ardeth Bey has stated that it would be best if we enjoyed the hospitality of his camp this night because of various reasons that I am sure you can think of."

            Tahirah raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon Zahir but since when did the Medjai chief start giving the orders around here?"

            One of the Medjai came up to Ardeth and told him that a tent was ready for the woman. Nodding, Ardeth walked over to her and clapped a hand to her mouth, muttering to her, "Be quite you foolish woman."

            When he picked her up, Tahirah squealed in shock but Ardeth ignored her protests and carried her over to the tent and dropped her down. Around them, the men were laughing at her though Kareem's guards did not find it funny.

            "You had no right to do that Ardeth Bey!" She cried out. "How dare you manhandle me like that!"

            He sighed, shaking his head, "You need to learn to be quite when you are told Lady Alexander. Perhaps you wouldn't find yourself in so much trouble if you did."

            "Oooh you nasty man!" She hissed. "_You _are the only _trouble_ in my life. I have waited and waited for an answer to my letter from you and when we finally do meet again, you treat me like a simpleton!"

            "I never got your letter Miss Alexander and therefore, you never got a reply. As for my treating you like a simpleton? If you stopped behaving like a foolish woman, I would stop treating you like one. Do you understand me?" Ardeth stormed over to her and gripped her wrists in one hand and her chin in the other. 

            Her eyes went wide, "I understand you Mr Bey and I am sorry if I ever bothered you. All I wanted was to apologize for acting like a stupid and silly woman when we met and I had hoped you would forgive me. Obviously, you do not want to and I should stop wasting my time."

            Ardeth smiled, "You wish for my forgiveness when I am the one who did the wrong thing? We are a strange pair indeed Miss Alexander."

            "Strange? Not I, only you. In my mind, my heart, vous etes mon amour, ma vie (you are my love, my life) and I wish that it could be true in the real world as well. But it cannot be because we will never agree." She sighed, bowing her head as best she could with his hand holding her chin.

            Tilting her head back up, the Medjai chief stared into Tahirah's eyes as if he were searching for something. "I don't know what to think Miss Alexander because I am not sure of what you were just speaking of."

            Her lips curled at the edges, forming a smile. "I said that in my mind and my heart you are my love, my life."

            "That is what I thought you said." He returned the smile and leant in to kiss her gently. "As you are mine. Never have you left my thoughts and I had believed that you had gone back to your home in New Zealand."

            "I could not leave without knowing why you did not turn back when I called to you that day." Tears welled up in her eyes and Ardeth gently brushed them away.

            Kissing her again, he let go of her and wrapped his arms around Tahirah's waist, "Please do not cry, you are too beautiful to be sad. I am here now and I will never leave unless you truly wish it."

            Tahirah closed her eyes, fighting back the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. She did not know what to do.


	7. Chapter Seven: Stolen moments

**Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy (damn) or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn). No insult for blonds intended… I'm one as well.

Chapter Seven: Stolen moments.

            Kareem was both overjoyed and saddened by the news delivered by Zahir when the guard had returned with more than the company he had left with. Overjoyed to know that his granddaughter was safe and that she'd made up her differences with Ardeth Bey. Saddened because a group of his loyal guards had been killed and also because he feared that Ardeth Bey might steal Tahirah away from him.

            When the Medjai had brought Tahirah and her escort home, Kareem had had her whisked away to her chambers where maids had attended her every hurt. Now, sitting opposite Ardeth Bey, the old man wasn't all that sure as to what to say to him.

            "Thank you for returning my granddaughter Ardeth Bey, I don't know what I would have done if she had been stolen by those bandits." He nodded to himself, not meeting Ardeth's eye.

            Arching an eyebrow, the Medjai chief smiled, "She was lucky that we were intent on destroying the bandit's Kareem Bahil; else she would have been raped before being sold into slavery or worse depending on how much they could have fetched for her. I am sorry also, about your men who were killed. At least they have been properly avenged."

            There was a knock on the study door and a maid entered. She bowed to the two men before whispering in Kareem's ear: "The Lady Jessica has strange bruises on her… they look like hand marks and teeth marks." She blushed. "They are the kind that my husband leaves on me."

            Rage filled Kareem and he turned to Ardeth, "How dare you!"

            "How dare I what Kareem Bahil?" He looked confused. "I know not of what you speak."

            "My granddaughter's maid just told me that she is covered in marks – those that a husband might gift his wife with."

            Ardeth's eyes went wide, "If it had been me who did that, she would not have been returned to you. Do not fear for I will find out who it was and kill him personally."      

            Turning back to the maid, Kareem ordered her to bring Tahirah to them. The maid cringed and rushed out of the room. Waiting in silence for Tahirah to come in, the two men were both contemplating different things in regard to the situation facing them. Kareem was worried that his granddaughter would have to marry a man well below her station while Ardeth was fearful that the dream he had had of Tahirah had been no dream at all but something else.

            She was ushered into the room, dressed in loose cotton clothes that covered her whole body. Meeting her grandfather's angry gaze, Tahirah bowed her head politly, "Grandfather, you sent for me?"

            "Jessica-Tahirah Shari Alexander, did you share intimacy with the Medjai chief Ardeth Bey?" He asked.

            "No."

            "Did you share intimacy with one of his Medjai warriors then?"

            "No."

            Kareem's eyes went wide, "Did you share intimacy with one of the guards that I had sent along with you to protect you and your honor?"

            "No."

            "Then you lie for one of the maids I appointed to care for you told us that you have love marks on your body." He grandfather growled at her.

            A blush crept up her cheeks and Tahirah glanced at Ardeth. "Ever since I came to Egypt I have been suffering dreams of the most unusual sort. Sometimes I have woken in the morning and found myself covered in such marks that you speak of. Last night was one of those nights. Grandfather, believe me, when I tell you that I have not shared intimacy – as you so charmingly call it – with any man but the man of my dreams."

            Ardeth frowned, not sure of what to say. "She sounds truthful to me Kareem Bahil and I am sure that Miss Alexander would not spoil herself in such a manor. Perhaps it would be best if this topic was left alone for now since it so obviously disturbs the young lady."

            "Indeed. Now, please excuse me for a short while since I must go and speak to an old political friend of mine. Dear granddaughter, you have had a hard two days and so, it would be best if you were in your bed resting." Kareem smiled at her before nodding to Ardeth and taking his leave of the room.

            Once the older man had gone, Ardeth rushed over to Tahirah and kissed her gently, "You did will to answer what you did… I was worried that you would say something that would end up with you married."

            "I spoke the truth Ardeth Bey for I have never shared myself with any man but the one who haunts my dreams. Never have I tasted the lips of any man but the one who haunts my dreams and never have I known the love of any many but the one who haunts my dreams. If you know who that man is, I pray you, please tell me his name and where I might find him." Tahirah pulled away from him with a faint smile playing upon her delicate lips.

            "His name?" Ardeth cried out. "I can tell you more than his name beautiful Tahirah for his name is my name also and you can find him standing before you this very moment in time."

            She crossed her arms and stared at him. "How do I know that you speak the truth Ardeth Bey? You could very well be making a guess at who the man of my dreams is when in fact you know nothing at all."

            "I know that on your left breast you have a perfect bite mark which is beginning to bruise. That on the top of your arms you have the marks where a man held you tightly. That covering other places on your fragile and beautiful body, there are more marks where a man's teeth have grazed over your skin."

            Tahirah gasped, blushing again. "Did you take advantage of me while I was asleep? Did I only think that I dreamed it when in fact it really happened? Shame on you Ardeth Bey for taking from me what I would not give you."

            Laughing, Ardeth held his hands out to her, "Hardly Miss Alexander for I have more honor than that! Did you not dream that you were beneath the glittering stars in a beautiful and secluded oasis with no one else around? For that I what I did dream of you… aye, many times I did dream of you in that place. Take my hand now beloved Tahirah Shari and I will take you there and we can make our dreams come true in the flesh."

            "Do you suggest that I let you kidnap me? That I allow you to steal me away from everything I know and love?"

            "Yes, but it would not be from everything you love for I would be there. Come with me Tahirah Shari and you can be as free as a bird. Free from all that haunts you, free from fear and free to be truly yourself. I offer you not the world but all that I can possibly give you, all that you could possibly desire: including a love so absolute that I would destroy the one who bares it if the woman would not believe herself to be deserving of it." He met her eyes and pleaded silently.

            A look of joy appeared on her face and Tahirah took his hands in hers, "Tonight Ardeth Bey, you can steal me away from here. But we must make certain that grandfather will not worry about me."

            "We will return to Cairo once all has been done and perhaps your grandfather Kareem Bahil will give us his blessings or perhaps he will not. If he does, all will be find but if he does not, there is nothing he can do to reverse what will have been done."

            "If does not matter if he does or does not Ardeth because I am free to make my own decisions about my life. No one has the right to stop me from getting what I want." She smiled faintly, trying to convince herself that what she had just said was still as true as it had been several months ago before she met Ardeth.

            Ardeth kissed her gently, "You are right, it does not matter because we will be together and not even Kareem Bahil will dare to come between us. Should he decide to be as foolish as to even attempt such a thing, he would meet the fury of the chief of the First Tribe of the Medjai."

            There was a sound at the door and Bella entered in a rush, "My lady!" She cried out in shock at the sight of Tahirah clasped in Ardeth's arms. "Quick you must leave him for your grandfather comes now to send your lover away."

            With a final, hungry kiss from Ardeth, Tahirah allowed herself to be pulled away by the Frenchwoman. "Tonight mon amour, you must come to my window and I will be ready for you to take me away from here."

            He nodded, "I will be there to take you away from this place. Keep my promise close to your heart and don't fall to despair if I should be late."

            "Come Tahri, come. You will see him tonight as he has said you will." Bella tugged at the woman's sleeve.

            Following her long time friend and maid out of the study, Tahirah smiled nervously to her grandfather when they passed him in the hallway. Kareem frowned at her, wondering why she should seem so jumpy at the sight of him. Bidding her a good rest, the old man smiled at Bella faintly before he went on his way to the study to speak with Ardeth concerning a small matter.

            "That was a very close call!" She sighed, collapsing on her bed. "Bella, I must tell you something now and you must promise not to tell anyone of it."

            Bella nodded, "I shall promise what you ask."

            "Tonight I plan to elope with Ardeth. When we next return, it will be as husband and wife. I would ask you to come with me tonight if I could but I cannot – at least, not yet. When the time is right, I will come back for you. However, I know not how long that time will take to come."

            The older woman raised an eyebrow, "Oh really Miss Tahirah? You plan to run away with a man from the desert who would probably see you and treat you as naught but a broodmare on which he will sire his children. Please do not ask me to approve of this plan for I will not and should you persist to consider it, I shall go to your grandfather."

            "Bella!" Tahirah cried out in horror. "How could you say such a thing to me? I love this man and he loves me. Were there any other way, Ardeth and I would take it but there is not and so, we resort to this plan, which we both like the idea of. Can you not at least give me your blessing?"

            "No Miss Jessica, I can not give you my blessing and no, I will not approve of it. In fact, I intend for it not to happen because you are too good for this kind of thing and deserve to marry a rich lord who will make sure that you are well cared for." She replied, turning to the door.

            Watching the woman open the door again and walk out, the younger one shouted out, "I would never let something like that happen! My love and my body belongs to Ardeth Bey and he is the only man who will ever have a claim to me."

            Bella paused, shaking her head but still she moved on, turning only to lock the door behind her. "It does not matter my child. I promised your parents that I would not let any harm come to you and I will keep that promise even if it means that you hate me."

            She hurried back towards the study and waited patiently outside the door until she was sure that it was safe to enter…. That was, once Ardeth had left the room and was on his way down stairs to leave. Kareem frowned at her as she entered, puzzled as to why the Frenchwoman who served his granddaughter would be there with out her.

            "Can I help you Miss Bella?" He asked, returning to his work.

            Curtsying to him, she replied, "It is against my ladies wishes that I have come to you Sir but there is something that I must inform you of."

            "Really? What is it then?"

            "Well Sir, Miss Tahri is planning to elope with that man, Ardeth Bey. From what she told me, they have arranged for him to come tonight to steal her away from here and make her his wife."

            Kareem paused, his breath halted for a moment. "No, that is not possible!" He whispered, "Ardeth would have told me. Well, I should have known that he would eventually step outside of my rules and make such a move on my beloved granddaughter. Thank you Miss Bella, for coming to me with this information. You were right in doing so because I fear that if Tahirah goes with Ardeth Bey, she will find nothing but despair."

            Smiling happily, Bella took her leave, "I promised her parents that I would look after her Mr Bahil and there is no way that I am going to let her be taken away by some barbarian nomad who lives in the middle of a desert. No, Jessica-Tahirah Shari Alexander is all but royalty and no man of ordinary birth is going to lay hands on her."

            "You are so very right in what you say. Do not worry Miss Bella, for this little occurrence will not happen tonight… or ever." She nodded and left. "I should never have agreed to help him in his attempt to win Tahirah's love. Perhaps I thought he would grow tired or not but I will not let this happen without my permission." He stood and went to the door, calling for Zahir.

            Zahir entered smilingly, not knowing that he was about to be informed that Ardeth Bey had made plans to kidnap Tahirah. "She has been fooled by him to long Sir, we must not let such a thing come about."

            "Oh I have every intention of making sure nothing like that happens Zahir." Kareem smiled darkly, "That is why I want you and your men to escort my granddaughter to my estate in Alexandria where she will be kept under tight guard until I can have her sent to her English grandparents to be dealt with. I hope that once she is out of Egypt, she will forget this foolish fantasy of running away with a desert prince."

            "And Ardeth?" Zahir asked.

            "Let him come and discover Tahirah gone. He will never know what happened… or perhaps I will get one of the maids to write a letter which will be left by the window in the guise of Tahirah saying that she had changed her mind and was leaving Egypt."

            Laughing, the guard was quick to leave to find the rest of his men so that they could prepare to leave Cairo for Alexandria. When Kareem unlocked Tahirah's door and entered, he found her packing a small bag of clothes and other needs in preparation for her escape that night.

            Walking over to her, Kareem slapped her across the face in anger. "How dare you abuse my generosity in such a way? Do you not know what you are doing Jessica? To even think of running away with Ardeth Bey is pure folly."

            She stared at him wide-eyed, a hand pressed to her cheek. "If I ever see Bella again, I will kill her. As for you grandfather, I am the only one who rules my life and you cannot forbid me from going anywhere. I have respected your wishes while I have been staying her but I am an Alexander, not a Bahil – my mother made sure of that."

            "You will go to Alexandria with my guards and from there, you will be sent to your English family to be dealt with. If you even try to escape now, I will make sure that you are dragged back here in the most humiliating way I can think of." The old man growled.

            "I will marry Ardeth Bey and whether or not you approve doesn't matter to either of us!" She shouted at him, her blue eyes blazing with fury. "We are in love and we belong together. Perhaps you are too old fashioned to understand that but at least mother would have. She got away from you and she married the man she wanted to be with. I, at least, am free to choose without anyone to forbid me from doing so. Stand in our way Kareem Bahil and you are doing nothing but exciting the wrath of the Medjai."

            He shook his head at her sadly, "What do you know of the Medjai Jessica? Besides Ardeth Bey, how many of them have you met? Do you know what it will be like for a woman like you living among the tribes of the Medjai? They will not welcome you even though you are my granddaughter." 

            "Ardeth and I are strong and together we will survive the odds." Tahirah whispered.

            "No, you will not." Came the reply. "This very afternoon you will leave Cairo with Zahir and go to Alexandria. I hope you will forgive me for this Tahirah but if you ever come back to Egypt, I will make sure you are punished as a woman should be." Kareem turned his back and exited, locking the door carefully behind him.

            Staring at the door, Tahirah collapsed to the floor and sobbed. She had no idea what to do but she was sure as hell going to do something.


	8. Chapter Eight: Galloping horses

**Arabians and Dancing Swords.**

By Latanya 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Mummy (damn) or Ardeth Bey and the Medjai (double damn). Vous etes mon amour, ma vie = is French for 'you are my love, my life'.

Chapter Eight: Galloping horses.

            Ardeth climbed up through the window of Tahirah's room with excitement boiling in the pit of his stomach. When he looked around, he wondered where she was and why there were no signs of her having been there at all. Glancing over the bed, he spotted a letter addressed to him and picked it up. Frowning, he lifted his eyes to stare at the mirror and noticed another letter in the reflection.

            "By Allah, what is going on in here?" He picked up the second letter and opened it.

            '_Mon amour Ardeth, I hope you find this letter and read it for if you do not, then all is lost. As for the other letter, it is fake and was written by one of the maids. My grandfather has betrayed us having found out from the maid Bella – she who I once called my friend – about the plans we had made to run away this night. He is sending me to Alexandria and from there, to my grandparents in England. Ardeth, believe me when I tell you that I love you and I would never let something like this happen by choice but Kareem Bahil is powerful here while I am just a woman. What I cannot work out is why he would be so angry to hear that we wish to marry? I thought that you and he were great friends. Mon amour, you must come after me. I am traveling in a guarded caravan but the number of horses slows us down with us for I am taking all of my horses to England with me. If you can rescue me, you will prove to Kareem Bahil that our love cannot be stopped. I love you Ardeth Bey and I hope you can save me for my grandfather has threatened me with severe punishment should I ever return to Egypt. You must prevent me from leaving for I go not of my own will. Remember this Ardeth Bey, vous etes mon amour, ma vie. Your loving bride, Tahri._"

            He stared at the letter before ripping open the other and glancing over it. Growling, he tore the fake one up and slipped the letter from Tahirah inside his robes. "You will pay for this Kareem Bahil for I do not like being betrayed by those who I counted as friends."

            Going back out the way he came in, Ardeth hurried over to his band of men and leapt onto his horse's back, "We ride for Alexandria!"

            Taking a deep breath, Tahirah looked around the camp shrouded in shadows and darkness. She was dressed only in loose black cotton pants and a shirt but she knew what she was looking for. If her Japanese swords were to be found anywhere, they would be in Zahir's tent. When she found the tent, Tahirah listened carefully to try and determine if he was still awake.

            Once sure that he was not, she crept in and looked around. Grinning when her eyes came to a rest on the delicately made silk bag that she carried the two swords in, Tahirah cautiously lifted it up and backed out of the room. Returning to her own tent the way she had come, the woman managed to avoid any of the guards who were patrolling the place.

            "Ardeth, where are you?" She whispered, sitting down on her bed and opening the back to take the swords out.

            They had had to stop early because one of the cart's had broken. When he'd hastily arranged for his granddaughter to leave Cairo, Kareem had made sure that they would be traveling in the most secretive way he could think of – as a poor caravan with carts. At least they would be traveling slowly enough for Ardeth and his Medjai to catch up with them.

            She lifted her head; sure that she could hear horses in the distance. "Could they be here already? It is not possible for Ardeth would have gone to my room in the early hours of the morning yesterday. Well, I suppose if they galloped their horses for most of the distance, they could have made it here."

            Standing up, Tahirah strapped the belt around her waist and made sure that the wakizashi and katana were both situated correctly and in the best possible position. Then, pacing around the room, she was lost in thoughts about Ardeth for a moment before she remembered her last conversation with her grandfather Kareem Bahil.

            '_I was at first willing to encourage Ardeth Bey in his affections for you granddaughter but the man has proven to me that he cannot be trusted.'_

_            She glared at him, 'What do you mean? Were you aware of Ardeth's intentions towards me?'_

_            Shaking his head, Kareem replied, 'Aware? Indeed for Ardeth Bey came to me in search of aid in regards to permission to woo you. I thought it would be interesting to see him try and so, I conceded permission to him. However, he has disregarded that permission by going behind my back and arranging to steal you away.'_

_            'You have got to be kidding me! You gave Ardeth your permission to woo me and now you are making sure that we cannot be together because we decided on what we wanted to do? This is amusing I must admit for I am an independent woman and you have no real control over my life; I can marry anyone I want and Ardeth Bey is the man I want to marry." Tahirah snapped at her grandfather in anger._

_            'You can marry any man you want, just not Ardeth Bey. Let him go Jessica because you are not for a man like him. Go home to England or New Zealand and take your horses with you. Perhaps you will find a man there who is deserving of you and who will treat you like you should be. I will not have my only grandchild marry herself to a man who's life will always revolve around his duty to protecting things out in the desert.'_

_            'Do you wish for me to kill myself Kareem Bahil? For that is what I will do once I reach either of those places. Send me to England and I will kill myself. Send me to New Zealand and I will still kill myself. If I cannot be with Ardeth Bey, I will be with no one at all and you will have no granddaughter.'_

            Kareem shrugged, 'So be it for it would mean that you were not with a man who I have decided is unfit to be your husband. Forget Ardeth Bey and the Medjai.'

            "No grandfather, I will not forget Ardeth Bey and the Medjai." Tahirah shook herself out of her thoughts and looked around in confusion. 

            Sure that the sound of horses was getting closer, Tahirah rushed outside with the bag she had packed to go off with Ardeth, slung over one shoulder. There were shouts from the guards and the sound of pounding hooves on the sand suddenly filled the camp. Spinning around, Tahirah saw the Medjai all around and she broke down and laughed.

            Ardeth gave orders that no one was to be hurt if they could get away with it and he set off around to find Tahirah. When he saw her, she was surrounded by Kareem's guards – some of them facing her with their swords drawn while others were facing out. Watching in amusement as Tahirah attacked the guards with her Japanese swords. He could tell that the guards did not want to harm her but she was giving them no choice but to defend themselves.

            She growled, launching herself at the weakest spot she could find in the circle of men around her. "Now, if you were smart men, you'd get out of my way. Don't you see that you've all lost? The Medjai are here and Ardeth Bey will take me away."

            Zahir parried her blow and growled back, "We have a job to do Miss Alexander and we will do that job so long as we still have you within our grasp."

            Swinging around with both swords, Tahirah confused him enough to force the guard back, "Yes, you say to but right now I can see a gun aimed at your head and the man holding it will not hesitate to kill you if he thinks you will do me any harm."

            "Tahirah, duck!" Ardeth yelled, throwing a knife at Zahir.

            He knew that she would catch it mid-air before it hit the guard and so she did. Lashing out with a hand, Tahirah grabbed the hilt of the knife just inches from Zahir's face. Going forward with the motion, she stabbed his shoulder and leapt out of the circle and bounded towards the nearest Medjai warrior. Cantering towards her, Ardeth grabbed her as he went past and lifted her up onto the back of his horse. Holding one arm around her waist, he whispered in her head softly.

            "Several of my men are getting your horses. Do not fear Tahirah Alexander for you are safe now."

            Relaxing against him, she closed her eyes. She could feel the power of the horse beneath her and the strength of Ardeth all around. "Fear? I have nothing to fear now that you are here and I am with you."

            Laughing, Ardeth replied, "You are a cunning woman Tahirah Alexander. I do not know how you managed to make sure things went your way but I am glad that you did. Now, we must hurry because as soon as those guards are ready, they will come after as though the very idea is foolish."

            "The guards will want to get me back at all costs for grandfather will be furious when he finds out that you were able to steal me away from so many guards. He will be even angrier to find out that I, myself, killed three of them in order to escape. Ardeth, is it true that he gave you his permission to woo me?" Tahirah asked.

            "He did and I cannot begin to fathom why he changed his mind so drastically."

            "Grandfather believes that you have proven to be unworthy of me by arranging things behind his back. He told me that you went behind his back and against his wishes when you arranged with me to steal me away without telling him."

            They fell silent and she listened to the pounding of the horses' hooves beneath her and all around. The Medjai warriors had all re-grouped and many of them rode with long reins attached to the horses belonging to Tahirah. Ardeth could feel her trembling from the chill and he realized that she was wearing light clothes for sleeping in. As soon as they reached a safe place to stop and set up camp, he removed his cloak and placed it on her shoulders. Wrapping the cloak around her body, Tahirah smiled thankfully at him with eyes filled with love and adoration.

            Standing beside her, Ardeth watched his men hurry about and set up a camp for them to rest in. It was arranged in such a way that if the guards had managed to follow and they decided to attack, the warriors would be able to defend the camp to the best of their abilities. When his tent was set up, the Medjai chief offered his hand to the woman and led her over to it.

            "You can hide yourself away in here Tahri." He told her, "You'll be safe in here."

            She smiled at him, "Ardeth, what about you? This is your tent, I recognize it well enough."

            Returning the smile, he pulled her against him and kissed her, "What do you mean, what about me? I will be right here with you."

            "Really?" Tahirah asked with an arch of her eyebrow, "In here with me? And what will your men out there think of that?"

            "They will think that their chief is looking after his new and exotic wife." He spoke huskily, staring into her glittering blue eyes. "The night is still young Tahri."

            Pulling back from him, she walked away over to the other side of the tent and put her bag down. Unbuckling the belt around her slender waist, Tahirah removed the swords carefully and let them rest on top of the bag. "The night is still young indeed but I am not quite your wife yet Ardeth Bey… or am I? You know that I do not know your culture yet."

            Ardeth went over to his bedrolls and sat down to remove his boots, "If we spend the night in here together, we will be seen as wed. That is basically it. Then when we reach my home, the Elders will bless us and a feast will be given to honor our marriage."

            Frowning, she turned around and placed her hands on her hips, "You neglected to tell me that things were as easy as that Ardeth Bey. If you had, I probably would have snuck into your tent the night you rescued me from those bandits."

            Laughing softly, he shrugged, "You can pretend that I have just rescued you from those bandits again beloved. I did not tell you because I did not think of it but now you know and what are you going to do about it?"

            "Nothing! Nothing at all." She walked towards him with a glint in her eye, "Tell me Ardeth Bey, what will you do if Kareem Bahil comes after me and goes to your home in order to find me? Will your Elders allow him to take me back?"

            "No, they would not because among the Medjai, women are expected to be strong and independent among us. However, when dealing with the outside world, our women act like any other Arab women would. That is something you will have to learn to deal with if you plan to live happily there as my wife. But, you will also have to learn to deal with duties for you are the wife of the chief of the first Tribe of the Medjai." He looked up at her suddenly as if to ask 'you're not going to change your mind now are you?'

            Tahirah smiled reassuringly at him and nodded, "I understand and you should well know by now that I am willing to learn anything for you. And, as you know, I have been working very hard at learning Arabic so that I will not be out of place."

            Kneeling in front of her, Ardeth took hold of her hands and stared up at her, "I love you Jessica-Tahirah Shari Alexander, I hope you know that and that you will never forget it no matter what."

            "I would never forget how much you love me and how much I love you in return Ardeth Bey." She smiled at him.

            Pulling her down against him, Ardeth maneuvered her so that she lay under him on the bedroll, "You didn't see that coming did you my love?"

            Giggling, Tahirah replied, "Of course I did mon amour but I chose to ignore it. Now that you have me beneath you, what exactly do you plan to do with me, oh so powerful conqueror?"

            "I plan to make you my wife." He kissed her hungrily.

            Sighing, she relaxed into his grip, "Ravish away handsome prince of the desert for I am yours."

            "I know." Ardeth smiled at her lovingly. "I know."

**_Is this the end?_**


End file.
